Boxer And Street
by BichouAndJulie85
Summary: Isabella Swan, est une boxeuse de rue. Elle a mal vécu son enfance et son adolescence, et maîtrise sa colère dans des combats et des bagarres. Edward Cullen, médecin, va-t-il réussir à la dompter ? Langage vulgaire. Classé M
1. Chapter 1

__

_**Coucou tous le monde !**_

_**Alors juliet1802 et moi (bichou85) écrivons une nouvelle fiction.**_

_**Assez vulgaire, classé M à cause du langage.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

__

_**Boxer et de la rue**_

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

_**POV de Bella :**_

«Vas te faire foutre pétasse! »

Oh elle m'énerve, je vais lui faire ravaler ses nichons siliconés à celle là si elle continue.

« Ah ouais et tu vas me faire quoi ? T'es qu'une salope ! »

« Répète un peu pour voir ? »

« T'es. Qu'une. Salope ! »

Ouais cette fois je me la fais. Je serre les poings, mes jointures blanchissent sous la force et mon poing part direct dans le nez de cette pétasse blonde qui se croit meilleure que tout le monde. Non mais pour qui elle se prend, elle ne sait pas qui je suis ça se voit. Je la regarde qui s'essuie le nez et tourne le dos. Mhh ça fait du bien, je devais me défouler et elle était là pile poil au bon moment.

Je vous raconte un peu de mon histoire. Pour que vous compreniez pourquoi cette pétasse blonde est venue me chercher des embrouilles. Pour commencer, je m'appelle Bella Swan et j'ai 25 ans. Je travaille, enfin si on peut appeler ça un travail. Je fais des combats de boxe et je réduis la criminalité dans mon quartier. Je n'en ai pas le droit, mais c'est un défouloir, il y a tellement de connards qui se donnent le droit de violer des gamines, de les droguer jusqu'à l'overdose. Peut être que ce que je fais est illégal, mais au moins j'ai ma conscience tranquille quand je tabasse un mec qui se croit plus fort que tout le monde. Je suis déjà tombée sur plus dur que moi, faut pas croire, je me suis prise de sales raclées, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être respectée dans le quartier. Je gagne plutôt bien ma vie et je suis propriétaire de mon appart. Je vais vous raconter comment j'en suis arrivée à me battre.

Alors tous a commencé pour mes 14 ans, je vivais avec mon père à Seattle, ma mère avait disparu après ma naissance, et donc mon père s'est occupé de moi. Il a bien fait son boulot, je ne peux pas le nier, mais il passait tellement de temps à son boulot que j'ai commencé à faire des conneries pour me faire remarquer.

Bon vous me direz ce n'est pas très intelligent, mais, pour moi, c'était la seule façon pour qu'il me voit. Donc je traînais avec les bandes louches de Seattle, où j'ai appris à me battre, boire, me droguer et tout. Je me suis retrouvée plusieurs fois au commissariat, avec mon père, accusée de pas mal de choses, alcool sur la voix publique, détention de drogue ... Je voyais la colère montée dans le regard de mon père. Mais je m'en fichais, tout ce que je voulais c'est qu'il me porte un minimum d'attention. Ce qu'il a fini par faire, il rentrait le soir plus tôt et nous faisions des sorties tous les deux. Je ne touchais plus à la drogue, ni à l'alcool, et je reprenais mes études normalement. Mais un soir, j'avais 17 ans, j'étais chez moi seule, mon père m'avait prévenue de son retard du à une affaire, donc que je ne devais pas l'attendre. J'ai préparé un semblant de repas rapide et me suis installée dans mon sofa en pyjama. Et vers 22h on toqua à ma porte. Je pensais que mon père avait oublié ses clés, mais c'était un de ces collègues. Marc je crois, un jeune agent qui venait juste de rentrer au commissariat. Mon père en faisait des éloges. Je l'ai fais entrer, sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait la et je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir qu'il m'a plaquée contre un mur.

Je me débattais, mes poings sont partis dans sa tronche mais ça ne l'a pas arrêté. Au contraire, ça avait l'air de l'exciter cet enculé. Il m'a violée, mais vraiment, il n'a pas attendu de savoir si j'étais vierge ou non, si j'étais prête ou non, il m'a littéralement fais hurler de douleur pendant tout le long de sa manœuvre. Une fois qu'il a terminé, il s'est relevé, s'est rhabillé et est parti. Je l'avais marqué sur le visage, pas de doute. Je me suis redressée difficilement et je suis allée prendre une douche, pour retirer le sang et surtout retirer son odeur. Je pleurais toute les larmes de mon corps. Quand mon père est rentré quelques heures plus tard, j'étais dans le canapé me balançant d'avant en arrière entrain de pleurer. Mon visage était bouffi, rouge, mes yeux était gonflés. Mon père est venu devant moi, le visage dur et impénétrable. Je ne comprenais pas exactement ce qu'il se passait, il me parlait d'une voix dure :

« Bella, Marc est venu me voir et m'a dit que tu l'avais tabassé ! Ne nie pas, j'ai vu son visage ! »

L'état dans lequel je me trouvais, ne lui a pas sauté aux yeux. Pour lui, je regrettais simplement mon action sur ce flic de merde. Je me suis levée, j'ai regardé mon père droit dans les yeux et lui ai dit :

« Soit, tu as vu son visage, mais tu n'as pas vu les circonstances. Maintenant, crois un flic de merde que ta propre fille. Je me casse, je ne reste pas dans une maison, où on me prendra pour une menteuse et où les soit disant hommes qui doivent faire respecter les lois, les ruinent en un simple mouvement ! »

Je me dirigeais dans l'escalier quand mon père me rattrape le bras pour que je lui fasse face mais je me dégageais rapidement. Il me regardait méchamment.

« Ouais et où vas-tu allé ? Faire la pute dans les quartiers de merde de Seattle ? Tu vas faire quoi sans moi, te droguer, comme tu le faisais avant ? » Cria-t-il

« Tu sais quoi Charlie, j'ai pas besoin de toi ! Vas donc consoler ton putain de collègue de bureau, vu qu'il ta dit la vérité. Moi j'ai rien à dire, de toute façon ta place est au poste de police non ? C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ! »

Et de là j'ai remonté les escaliers, pris ma valise, mes effets personnels et quitté cette putain de baraque.

Depuis ce jour, je vis dans un quartier de New-York. J'ai étais prise sous l'aile d'une femme très charmant. Léna. Adorable en tout point, elle m'a aidé à me sortir de la dépression. Et elle m'a parlé de faire de la boxe, pour me divertir, faire ressortir cette colère que j'ai en moi contre tous ces putains de flic, ma famille et tous ces connards qui se croient meilleurs que moi. Je me suis entraînée et entraînée. Léna était mon entraîneur et vers mes 23 ans elle m'a parlé des combats, pour me faire du fric. D'après elle, j'avais un très bon niveau. J'ai accepté, de toute façon j'avais rien d'autre à faire, je devais gagner du fric pour aider Léna et m'installer. Le premier combat a été génial, j'ai battu la pétasse devant moi par KO en 3 rounds. Et depuis, je suis une terreur sur un ring. Je me suis fais un nom dans le milieu et les paries sont de plus en plus gros. Et moi, j'ai de plus en plus de colère à évacuer. Je l'évacue aussi sur les dealers, dès que je les choppe à vendre de la coque à un gosse, ils n'ont aucune chance, ils savent que si je les choppe ça fera mal. Je suis peut- être petite, menue, mais j'ai un bon crochet du droit et une force digne d'un homme. Donc ils ne me cherchent pas longtemps. Et surtout mon plus gros défouloir est les violeurs. Quand une jeune fille vient me voir et me dit que tel ou tel gars, l'a violée, je pars dans une fureur noire et je me charge de son cas. Généralement leur service trois pièces morflent, et ils ne peuvent pas s'en servir pour un moment. Les filles savent que moi je les soutiendrais, donc elles viennent me voir, la honte se lisant sur leur visage, ce que je ne supporte pas. Dans le quartier je suis une icône avec Léna. Les filles viennent parce qu'elles savent que je suis passé par la pour la plupart.

Vous me direz il faut prévenir les flics, mais ces connards de flics ont peur de venir dans le quartier et de toute façon ils ne les croiront pas. Pour eux, toutes les filles vivant ici sont des putes et donc ne bougent pas pour elles. Avec Léna, nous les aidons aussi à tourner la page. Mon appart et assez grand pour en héberger quelques une le temps qu'elles se remettent.

Bon j'en reviens maintenant à cette greluche blonde. Elle était là hier soir au combat, et son mec était l'un des plus gros parieurs. Je ne le connais pas personnellement, mais j'ai son fric dans mes poches. Donc elle était avec lui hier soir et son mec est venu me rejoindre au vestiaire. J'avoue en avoir profité, je les baisé dans les vestiaires, je me sers des mecs, de toute façon ils ne servent pas à autre chose, juste à calmer mes besoins. Donc nous baisions tranquillement dans les vestiaires quand cette pétasse blonde est venue voir ce qu'il faisait. Forcément imaginez sa tête quand elle m'a vue, les jambes entourées autour de la taille de son gars. Elle s'est mise à hurler, mais son mec n'a pas cessé de me faire prendre mon pied et juste pour la faire chier, je me suis tapé un orgasme génial juste sous son nez. Elle était furax. Normal son mec en baise une autre. Une fois que nous avons fini, je me suis habillée avec un short et un débardeur pour le début du combat avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Bon j'avoue j'ai joué la pute, mais c'est trop jouissif de se dire que cette pétasse qui se croit meilleure que tout le monde, bah c'est fait baiser par derrière. Bien détendue, je me suis dirigée vers le ring et j'ai gagné mon combat. 50000 dollars en poche, je suis rentrée chez moi pour me nettoyer avec l'aide de Léna, car même si je gagne je m'en prends pas mal dans la tronche. Et ce matin cette pétasse s'est pointée chez moi pour avoir une explication. Je l'ai conduit en bas, ne voulant pas faire cela devant les gamines et me suis postée devant elle.

« Bon c'est quoi ton problème ? »

« Tu oses demander, alors que hier soir tu baisais mon mec ? » crie-t-elle

« Eh oh baisse d'un ton la blonde, c'est ton mec qui est venu me voir, et s'il est venu c'est bien qu'il y avait une raison non ? »

« Ah ouais et laquelle ? »

« C'est pourtant évident, vas-y cherche dans ton petit cerveau ! » lui dis-je en tournant mon doigt sur le coté de ma tête.

« Non vois pas vraiment ? »

« Pffffffff t'es vraiment une blonde y'a aucun doute la dessus ! »

« Tu m'insultes là ? »

« Non, je te fais juste remarquer que t'es une blonde sans cervelle, parce que tu as la réponse toi-même ! »

Elle commence à me gonfler et je me mets en colère facilement, donc va falloir qu'elle me lâche et rapidement.

« Dis-moi-toi qui a l'air de tout savoir ! »

Un sourire satisfait s'étire sur mon visage alors qu'elle me regarde toujours aussi mauvaise.

« Si il est venu me voir c'est parce que tu ne le satisfais pas, c'est pourtant simple non ? »

« Vas te faire foutre pétasse ! »

Oh elle m'énerve, je vais lui faire ravaler ses nichons siliconés si elle continue.

« Ah ouais et tu vas me faire quoi ? T'es qu'une salope ! »

« Répète un peu pour voir ? »

« T'es. Qu'une. Salope ! »

Ouais cette fois je me la fais. Je serre les poings, mes jointures blanchissent sous la force et mon poing part direct dans le nez de cette pétasse blonde qui se croit meilleure que tout le monde. Non mais pour qui elle se prend, elle ne sait pas qui je suis ça se voit. Je la regarde qui s'essuie le nez et tourne le dos. Mhh ça fait du bien, je devais me défouler et elle était là pile poil au bon moment.


	2. Chapter 2

__

__

**Coucou les filles (et les mecs ?)**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et votre soutien, on voit que vous appréciez notre Bella rebelle et sûr d'elle .**

**Robisous**

**Réponses aux non inscrites :**

**Marie : Merci, j'espère que tu penseras la même chose pour la suite :)**

**Anonyme : merci beaucoup**

**Ilonka : merci, voilà la suite**

**Alice : Un seul mot : MERCI ! )**

**Alicia : merci beaucoup**

**J : merci beaucoup**

**Onja : tu as très bien résumé tout ça (tu devrais peut être envoyé tes berger allemand au trousse des méchant :P )**

* * *

Boxer and street

Chapitre 2

**_PDV de Bella :_**

Il est 5 heures du mat et je descends à la recherche d'un mec qui aurait violé Victoria, une jeune femme du quartier. Suite à la description qu'elle m'a fourni, je me dirige vers les rues sombres du quartier, de toute façon ils ne sont pas ailleurs ces bandes de tapettes. C'est plus facile de s'en prendre à une jeune fille sans défense qu'autre chose. Donc je me dirige doucement et prudemment. Ce serait dommage de tomber dans un de leur putain de piège à la con.

Je tourne dans la rue et j'aperçois cet enculé à l'autre bout. Lui aussi me voit et il me lâche un espèce de sourire pervers qui me fais frissonner. Je déteste ce mec, il se croit le boss du quartier, hors il s'est déjà pris une raclée, mais ne s'en vante pas. Je m'approche de lui, sûre de moi, sûre de ce que je vais lui faire, et avec une haine dont personne ne peut se douter. Je suis en face de lui, ses yeux dérivent une microseconde sur le coté, et je lui colle un point dans le nez. J'ai bien senti le craquement de l'os et c'est le meilleur pour moi. Sadique vous me direz ? Non je ne suis pas sadique, mais lui mérite d'être cassé de toute part. Je continue de lui mettre des coups de poing quand je sens une prise sur mon cou et que je suis levée du sol. Je me débats du mieux que je le peux, mais la prise est plus forte que moi. L'autre connard me regarde en souriant en épongeant son nez, et il s'approche trop près de moi.

- « On fais moins la maline là ! »

Je le regarde avec mépris et lui crache à la tronche. Il s'essuie vulgairement et m'envoie un coup de poing dans le ventre. Oh le con ! Il y a été assez fort. Le mec derrière moi me relâche et je tombe au sol. Qu'il ne rêve pas à ce que je me laisse faire. J'attrape le pantalon du conard et le fait tomber au sol. Je me mets à califourchon sur lui et commence à le cogner sans m'arrêter. Du droit, du gauche et je recommence. Il commence à hurler à ses acolyte de le libérer, et je me retrouve une fois de plus les pieds qui ne touchent pas le sol. Je fou un coup de pieds au mec derrière moi, qui me lâche sous la douleur. Mais je n'avais pas prévu ce qui suivi. Trois autres mecs sont sortis de nulle part et ils se sont tous rués sur moi. Impossible de bouger, un tenait mes bras, l'autre me bloquait les jambes, et deux autres me tabassaient de leur poing. Au moins, ils ont la délicatesse de na pas prendre d'outil. Je prends des poings sur le visage, les côtes, le ventre. Au bout de je ne sais pas combien de temps d'acharnement, ils me lâchent et je m' effondre au sol. La douleur est telle que je ne peux pas me relever. Je reste allongée là, à souffrir en silence. Mes côtes doivent être bien amochées. Et merde j'ai un combat ce soir. Je jure que si je les retrouve il ne fera pas bon pour eux. Bande de tapette, ils ont besoin d'être a plusieurs sur une seul fille. Oh que oui, ils vont morfler et tous. J'entends des pas rapide qui se dirigent vers moi.

- « Bella….Bella ! »

- « Ouais c'est moi ! »

- « Oh merde, je t'emmène à l'hôpital d'urgence ! »

- « Non Léna c'est bon ça va ! »

- « Non Bella ça va pas, tu as certainement des coté brisées ! »

- « Et alors c'est pas la première fois ! »

- « Tu ne discute pas, Patrick est avec moi, nous t'emmenons. »

Sans comprendre, je me retrouve dans une voiture, avec Léna à mon coté et son mec au volant. J'ai du m'évanouir entre temps, parce que je me réveille dans une chambre blanche, avec des perfusions partout, et…et QUOI ? Un plâtre au niveau de mes côtes ? Non mais ils m'ont fais quoi là ! Je me débat du mieux que je peux pour enlever les perfusions quand la porte s'ouvre sur Léna et un médecin. Pfffff, il va me dire quoi lui….il s'approche et je fixe le médecin qui me regarde aussi de ses grands yeux verts. Il est canon, j'avoue mais la je ne veux qu'une seule chose: sortir d'ici. Le médecin regarde les machines et se retourne vers moi.

- « Comment vous vous sentez Melle Swan ? » Il a une voix sublime, mais qui commence déjà à m'énerver. Faut que je sorte d'ici avant de tout casser.

- « Je veux sortir d'ici ! »

- « Cela va être difficile vu dans l'état où vous êtes. »

- « Je m'en fou de l'état où je suis. Je veux sortir d'ici ! »

- « Bella calme toi s'il te plaît, respire profondément ! »

Je fais ce que Léna me demande et respire profondément sous l'œil inquisiteur du médecin. Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? J'ai des bleus partout et alors. Je me reprends doucement et j'attends que le médecin-sexy-qui-oublie-de-se-présenter daigne ouvrir la bouche.

- « Bon je peux sortir quand ? »

- « Pas maintenant, vous avez 3 côtes cassées, un léger traumatisme crânien, et des contusions un peu partout ! »

- « Ça ne me dit pas quand je vais sortir ! » lui dis-je sarcastique

- « Pas avant au moins une semaine ! »

- « Mais bien sur ! Si vous le dite ! »

Je l'affronte du regard quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se décide à quitter la chambre. Je ne sais toujours pas son nom, mais ce n'est pas grave, je ne vais pas m'attarder ici de toute façon. Je tourne la tête vers Léna.

- « C'est quoi ce bordel, une semaine, non mais ça va pas la tête ! »

- « Bella, calme toi, il faut que tu te soignes, tu ne va pas rester avec des côtes cassées non ? »

- « J'ai eu bien pire, et je ne suis jamais restée à l'hôpital, je préfère crever que de rester ici ! »

- « Bella, cette fois ils étaient plus de trois contre toi, la prochaine fois ça sera quoi, on te retrouvera morte dans le caniveau ? »

- « Et alors, au moins j'aurais fais ce que j'avais à faire ! Merde Léna, j'ai un combat ce soir, je suis obligée d'y aller pour montrer à ces pourritures qui m'ont tabassée que je suis toujours là et que j'y reste ! »

- « Bella, je ne cautionne pas pour cette fois-ci. Merde Bella, tu mets ta vie en danger chaque jour, va falloir que ça s'arrête, je m'inquiète pour toi à chaque fois que tu es dehors ! »

- « Je sais Léna, excuse moi, mais j'ai besoin de faire ce combat ce soir. S'il te plaît ! »

- « Tes pas possible à la fin. Quand arrêteras-tu ? »

- « Quand j'aurais un beau mari avec des enfants pardi ! »

Elle me fit un petit sourire et sort de la chambre pour aller boire un café. Moi je regarde devant moi et je sens la colère revenir. Je vais les tuer c'est salopards et j'en fais la promesse. Mais en attendant je dois sortir d'ici sans que le médecin sexy me voit. Je réfléchis à un plan d'action quand le médecin sexy rentre dans ma chambre de nouveau. Putain ils ne vont pas me lâcher dans cet hôpital de merde.

- « Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

- « Décidément vous ne savez pas dire autre chose ? »

- « Je suis médecin, c'est mon devoir de savoir si vous avez mal quelque part non ? »

- « Je vais très bien merci ! »

Il note un truc sur son dossier et ressort. Pfffff juste pour sa. Bon allez plan d'attaque pour sortir. Je regarde mes bras avec la perfusion à chacun d'eux. De toute façon je suis plus à une douleur prêt. J'arrache les perfs, me lève de mon lit difficilement avec ce putain de plâtre et m'habille de mes vêtements posés sur la chaise. Une fois le tout fait, j'ouvre la porte et passe ma tête pour surveiller qu'il n'y a personne et me faufile dans le couloir à une allure normale histoire de pas attirer l'attention sur moi, et je sors de cet hôpital. Je prends le bus et rentre chez moi. Une des filles Natacha est là et je lui demande de m'aider à retirer ce plâtre de malheur. Après une heure de découpage de plâtre je me sens libérée et je vais dans la douche. C'est douloureux mais supportable. En sortant je demande à Natacha d'aller me chercher des anti-douleurs à la pharmacie. Je prépare un repas rapide et elle revient avec un sachet. J'en avale quatre d'un coup et file à la salle de sport pour m'entraîner pour ce soir.

_**PDV d'Edward :**_

Je fini mes consultation mais ne peut m'empêcher de retourner vers la chambre de cette jeune femme, lorsque ses amis l'ont amenée, j'ai cru qu'elle avait été agressée. Mais lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée, j'ai bien compris que ce n'était pas la première fois, elle n'était ni désorientée ni choquée, la seule chose qui l'intéressait c'était de partir au plus vite.

Mais ma conscience professionnelle m'interdit une telle chose.

Cette fille est vraiment jolie, malgré les coups qu'elle a pu prendre, son visage ressemble à celui d'une poupée de porcelaine. J'ignore pourquoi mais j'ai envie de la protéger, bien que je ne connais rien d'elle et que j'ai pu voir par son comportement qu'elle ne me laissera pour rien au monde entrer dans sa vie.

Je me retrouve devant la porte de sa chambre, je soupire en réalisant mes pensées, cette fille est quoi ? Une patiente de plus, pourquoi est-ce que je me soucie autant d'elle.

J'hésite la main sur la poignée, je n'ai aucune raison de revenir la voir une fois de plus, et pourtant j'ai envie de revoir son regard une fois de plus avant de rentrer chez moi.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et entre enfin.

Et là stupéfaction, la chambre est vide, je n'ai pas besoin d'aller vérifier dans la salle de bain pour savoir qu'elle est partie.

Merde !

Les perfusions pendent au sol, et les vêtements qu'elle portait ne sont plus sur la chaise.

Je soupire et m'assois sur le bord du lit, j'aurais du m'en douter, elle a dit qu'elle voulait partir, j'aurai du faire plus attention à elle.

La porte s'ouvre tout à coup, sur Kate, une infirmière qui joue les pots de glue avec moi.

- Oh Edward, qu'est ce que tu fais là, elle regarde autour de la pièce avant d'ajouter, elle est où la défigurée ?

- C'est docteur Cullen pour vous mademoiselle, et pour votre information, notre patiente, Miss Swan est partie !

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer, je me lève et quitte immédiatement la pièce.

J'ai plein de questions en tête, pourquoi est-elle partie ? Une nuit ici ne lui aurait pas fait de mal, j'ai pu remarquer sur son corps de nombreux coups plus anciens, j'ai l'impression qu'elle se fait taper dessus plus souvent qu'autre chose.

Mais l'état de ses mains m'a montré qu'elle n'était pas en reste lorsqu'il s'agit de se battre.

Après un passage éclair par les vestiaires, je passe par l'accueil afin de noter son adresse, je veux m'assurer qu'elle va bien.

Je ne connais pas bien le coin donc je branche mon GPS, je vis de l'autre coté de la ville et n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de venir dans ce coin.

Je suis abasourdi, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un ghetto, tous les immeubles sont délabrés, et tombent en ruine, des voitures calcinées reposent sur les trottoirs, je frissonne en réalisant qu'elle vit ici.

Mais lorsque je tourne dans sa rue, je n'en reviens pas, adieu le ghetto, bonjour le quartier chic, il ressemble beaucoup au mien et l'on oublie presque qu'à deux rues le chaos règne.

Je suis étonné qu'une jeune femme comme elle ait les moyens de se payer un logement dans ce quartier.

Malgré tout je suis rassurée, elle ne risque pas sa vie dans ses rues sombres, pourtant mon instinct me dit qu'elle y met plus souvent les pieds que je ne peux l'imaginer.

Je me gare en bas de son immeuble, je cherche son nom sur l'interphone et sonne avant de changer d'avis, je réalise parfaitement que je fonce tête baisser et je ne sais pas le moins du monde pourquoi.

« - Oui ?

- Heu, Melle Swan ?

- Non, elle n'est pas là.

- Oh et est-ce que vous savez où je peux la trouver ?

- Ce soir ? Bah au combat »

Au combat ? Comment ça au combat ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Je ne prends pas la peine de parler plus longuement avec mon interlocutrice, et me dirige rapidement vers ma voiture.

_**PDV de Bella :**_

Je me suis entraînée à la salle de sport comme si je n'avais jamais était blessée ou autre. Alec, mon « entraîneur », si je peux l'appeler comme cela m'entraîne. Mes côtes sont douloureuses, mais je tiens le coup. Je dois gagner, non pas pour l'argent, j'ai largement de quoi vivre, mais pour prouver a toute ces têtes de con que je suis toujours là, en vie et bien portante. Je travail mon Uppercut, mon direct court, mon Cross-counter et mon Shift-punch. Je suis en sueur à la fin de cet entraînement. Alec me félicite de ma performance et je file dans les vestiaires sous la douche. Je dois me détendre, ne pas montrer mes douleurs physique. Mon adversaire de ce soir sera facile à battre. C'est une débutante qui a voulu un combat avec moi. Et moi je suis ravi car elle va être facile à battre. Une fois douchée et habillée je rentre chez moi. Natacha a préparé un repas riche en protéine. Je la remercie et nous mangeons tranquillement toutes les deux. Les dernières filles qui étaient chez moi, on prit leur envol. Karène une des premières que j'ai recueillies vit maintenant dans un quartier chic de New York avec son futur mari. Elle se présente à chacun de mes combats. Victoria la dernière en date a préféré retourner d'où elle vient. J'ignore tous de cette fille, mais elle fait ses choix. Je n'ai en aucun cas le droit de lui dicter sa conduite. Le repas terminé je vais m'allonger 1 heure.

Y a du monde ce soir. La salle est pleine a craquer. Je ne m'attarde pas longtemps sur cela et me concentre sur ce que je dois faire. Alec à mes coté m'installe les bandes sur mes mains et mes chevilles. Nous n'utilisons pas de gants, se ne serait pas aussi distrayant sinon. La cloche annonce le début du combat. Je me dirige vers le ring d'un pas sûr sous les conseils d'Alec. Je porte mon short fétiche bleu nuit, assez large au niveau de mes cuisses, et mon débardeur blanc avec mon dessin qui me caractérise, le tigre. On m'appelle la tigresse depuis mon entrée dans ce monde. Je m'installe sur le ring, mon adversaire de la soirée arrive aussi. On se croirait à un vrai combat de boxe. Un commentateur et là pour nous présenter.

- « Alors ce soir sur ma droite nous avons Bella Swan, dite la tigresse. 1M72 pour 55 kilos ! et sur ma gauche nous avons Lauren Mallory, dite chien de garde. 1m71 pour 55 kilos ! »

Je regarde la blonde en face de moi. Elle me fait un sourire mauvais avant de se concentrer sur l'arbitre.

- « Le combat de ce soir va se dérouler en 8 rounds. La première au sol après le compte de 3 à perdu. Tous les coups son permis. Mesdemoiselles venez vers moi et saluez vous ! »

Je me lève tranquillement en sautillant vers cette Lauren. On se salue en se frappant les point et je retourne vers ma place. Alec m'enfile le protège-dent dans la bouche, vérifie mes bandages et je me redresse prête à la saccager. La cloche sonne et me voilà en action. Je m'approche de Lauren rapidement et lui balance mon point gauche suivi du droit. Elle est un peu étourdie mais se reprend rapidement et repositionne ses poings. Nous nous tournons autour quelque minutes avant que je ne lui face une feinte. Mon poing droit c'est abattu sur son ventre alors que le gauche allait frapper son nez. Pas de doute il est cassé. Elle se reprend et me fou un bon coup dans la mâchoire, je crache un peu de sang et me jette sur elle. Mes poings partent dans tous les sens. Les siens m'atteignent à de nombreuses reprises, mais je tiens bon. Le premier round est déjà terminé. Nous allons nous asseoir, Alec me fait boire un peu d'eau et me nettoie le sang de mon visage. La cloche sonne.

_**PDV d'Edward :**_

Il a fallu que je me renseigne à plusieurs gars du quartier pour savoir où avait lieu le combat. Je ne le sens pas du tout cette histoire de combat. J'espère juste c'est que ce n'est pas elle sur un ring. Vu ses blessure j'en doute fort. Ces côtes étaient bien amochées quand même. Je trouve enfin l'entrepôt. Je gare ma voiture plus loin, ça serait dommage de me la faire piquer et me dirige vers l'entrée. Je rentre dans ce qu'on peut appeler un bordel. La fumée, l'odeur tout est infect. Je continue à m'avancer et me fige devant le spectacle. Isabella sur un ring en train de foutre une belle raclée à une blonde. J'avoue elle à de bonnes techniques. Je regarde impuissant ce qui se joue devant moi. Isabella balance son poing à tout va sur le visage de la blonde. La blonde riposte un peu, mais on voit bien qu'elle commence à ne plus pouvoir se battre. Miss Swan continue son combat jusqu'à ce que la blonde tombe au sol. L'arbitre compte jusqu'à 7 et se relève en levant le bras d'Isabella.

- « Et la gagnante du combat de ce soir est Bella Swan, dite la tigresse »

Bella !

Tu m'étonne la tigresse. Mais cette gonzesse est surhumaine ce n'est pas possible. Comment elle a réussit à se battre avec 3 coté cassées. Je la vois qui sort du ring avec ce que je pense être son entraîneur et je les suis. Il la dépose dans sa « loge » et en ressort presque aussitôt. Je ne me gêne pas et entre dedans. Elle est installée sur un banc à se nettoyer comme elle le peut. Je m'avance doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur, se serait dommage que je me mange un poing alors que je veux juste l'aider. Je prends des compresses et lui fais relever la tête doucement. Elle me fixe quelque seconde et se laisse faire. Une fois le visage nettoyé elle me regarde de ces grands yeux chocolat.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous faite là ? »

- « Eh bien, ce soir je suis retourné dans votre chambre et vous n'y étiez plus. J'ai paniqué, normal quand on voit vos blessure, et donc j'ai pris votre adresse et je suis allé à votre domicile. La personne qui m'a répondu m'a dit que vous étiez au combat. J'avoue avoir eu du mal à comprendre puis j'ai cherché où un combat avait lieu, en espèrent ne pas vous voir sur le ring. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

- « Je vais très bien merci, et ça ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter pour moi, je m'en sors toute seule ! »

- « Ça fais longtemps que vous faites cela ? »

- « Cela ne vous regarde pas. Je fais ce que je veux, quand je le veux, et avec qui je le veux. Si je veux me battre je me battrai, si je veux baiser, je baiserai et point à la ligne. Laissez-moi tranquille ! »

Eh bien, elle porte son surnom à merveille, aucun doute là-dessus. Je pense que je n'en tirerai rien ce soir. Mais une chose est sure, je vais la sortir de cette merde de combat illégal. Enfin je vais essayer, pour l'instant c'est mal parti.

- « Je vous donne ma carte et mon numéro personnel, si jamais vous avez le moindre ennui appelez-moi ? »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Pourquoi quoi ? »

- « Pourquoi vous vous inquiétez comme ça, on ne se connaît pas, je ne connais même pas votre nom, alors pourquoi je devrais vous appeler ? »

Quel con, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je lui tends ma main qu'elle regarde bizarrement d'ailleurs.

- « Je suis le docteur Edward Cullen, et si je m'inquiète c'est normal, du moment que vous être rentrée dans l'hôpital et que vous êtes ma patiente je dois m'assurer que vous allez bien ! »

Oh le gros mensonge. Mais bon elle n'a pas besoin de savoir qu'elle me fascine et tout et tout. Je lui fais un salut de la main et quitte cet entrepôt. Je sais qu'elle n'appellera pas, mais je suis bien décidé à ne pas la lâcher.

_**PDV de Bella :**_

Connard de toubib de merde. Pourquoi il s'est pointé ici. J'espère juste qu'il saura se taire. Je n'ai pas trop envie de me retrouver derrière les barreaux à cause de lui. Mais merde, il n'aurait jamais dû être là. Comment je vais m'en débarrasser maintenant. Alec revient dans ma « loge » et me file une enveloppe. Je regarde distraitement dedans en sachant qu'il y a 75 000 dollars. Je ne comprends pas qu'il est parié autant sachant que je serais la gagnante. Enfin bref. Alec me nettoie mes poings et je rentre chez moi me coucher. Demain sera encore une autre journée.

* * *

Définition de quelque mot :

Uppercut : Coup de point remontant. Il est classé dans la catégorie des coups circulaires.

Direct court : Coup de poing dans l'axe direct exécuté sur le bas du buste adverse, le pouce en haut et à mi-distance.

Cross-counter : se présente comme un contre qui croise le bras adverse. Pour cela, l'arme la plus souvent utilisé est le direct.

Shift-punch: ce coup tient du crochet et de l'uppercut. Il vise le creux épigastrique.

_**Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre.**_


	3. Chapter 3

__

__

**_Coucou les filles (et les mecs ?)_**

**_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et votre soutien, on voit que vous appréciez notre Bella rebelle et sûr d'elle._**

**_Robisous_**

**_Réponse aux anonymes :_**

**Fandetwilight : Merci pour ta review. Oui Bella ne se laisse pas faire !**

**Fraise : Merci de te joindre à nous dans cette fiction. Alors je donne cet indice, Alec est un gentil dans notre histoire. Et il n'a pas parié sur Bella !**

**Ilonka : Merci pour ta review. Bella n'aime surtout pas que l'on s'occupe d'elle !**

**Alicia : Merci de ta review**

**Onja : Merci pour ta review. Edward et Edward quoi. Il a peur de rien. Nous adorons notre Bella !**

**Nous vous remercions toutes pour ces reviews que vous nous laissez.**

**Voilà le troisième chapitre**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**_PDV de Bella :_**

TOC. TOC. TOC…

Putain, qui c'est qui vient me faire chier. Merde, les personnes qui me connaissent savent qu'il ne faut pas venir me réveiller.

TOC. TOC. TOC…

- « Ouais, ouais c'est bon, j'arrive ! »

Je me lève, enfile un peignoir, on ne sait jamais et me dirige vers la porte en grommelant tous ce que je peux contre cette personne qui vient me réveiller. J'ouvre la porte d'un grand coup et me radoucis un peu en voyant Léna, avec le café et les croissants. Je ne mange pas comme tous ces Amerloques. Leur bouffe dès le matin ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc. Je la fais entrer, et nous nous installons sur le canapé, moi avec mon café et mes croissants sur les genoux. C'est la seule à savoir m'amadouer dès le matin. Sauf que là je me demande vraiment qu'elle est le problème en fait.

- « Bonjour Bella, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? »

- « Crache ta pilule ! »

- « Ne soit pas désagréable Bella ! »

- « Merde, Léna tu viens me réveiller à…10h, donc il doit y avoir un problème non ? »

- « Non aucun, seulement hier soir j'ai vu ce beau médecin ressortir de ta loge. Que faisais-t-il là ? »

- « Si je le savais moi-même, ça m'aiderait. Il m'a filé sa carte avec son tél perso pour je ne sais quelle raison. Sois disant je suis sa patiente, donc il veut savoir comment je vais. »

- « Bella, si ce mec veut t'aider laisse le faire ! »

- « Léna ne recommence pas avec ça, tu sais où ça va nous mener ! »

- « Pfffff….Plus têtue que toi tu meurs, ce n'est pas possible. »

- « Et alors, il est où le problème ? »

- « Bella, tu ne vas pas faire des combats de boxe illégaux toute ta vie non ? Tu mérites beaucoup mieux comme avenir. »

- « Léna, j'aime ma vie, regarde tout ce que l'on accompli ensembles, on peut aider des jeunes femmes à se sortir de la dépression, on les aide à trouver du boulot avoir un mari, moi c'est ça que j'aime, aider ces jeunes femmes qui en ont besoin ! »

- « J'aime cela aussi Bella, mais il y a d'autres moyens de les aider, sans que tu ailles casser la gueule au premier guignol qui fais une connerie et surtout au casse pipe et te fasses à nouveau tabasser. Bella tu es bien trop jeune pour te retrouver entre quatre planches ! »

- « Léna, tu sais que ça ne me fait pas peur ?... Tu sais que je suis fière de ce que je fais ?...Tu sais que je ferai cela jusqu'à ce que j'ai une bonne raison d'arrêter ? »

- « Bella, Bella, Bella…que vais-je faire de toi ? »

- « Rien laisse-moi faire c'est tout. »

- « De toute façon quoi que je dise, tu ne m'écouteras pas ? N'est-ce pas ? »

- « Exactement ! »

On discute encore un peu du sexy-docteur-Cullen et je vais me doucher pour aller m'entraîner.

_**PDV de Léna :**_

Comment j'en suis arrivée à cette discutions avec ma protégée, Bella ? Elle est mon soleil depuis maintenant 8 ans. Je l'ai protégée comme ma propre fille. J'ai toujours respecté ses choix. Quand elle m'a raconté son histoire, je lui ai raconté la mienne. Mon histoire n'est pas des meilleurs non plus.

_Flash Back :_

_J'avais 12 ans quand tout a commencé. Je vivais en Alaska avec mon père et ma mère. Tout allait très bien, nous étions une famille normale, sans histoire. Ma mère Florence, a été atteinte d'un cancer foudroyant, et elle est décédée 4 mois après le diagnostic. Mon père et moi étions anéantis. Puis, nous avons redressé la tête et avons continué notre vie. Vers mes 14 ans, alors que mon corps changé et prenné des formes, mon père s'intéressait de plus près à moi. Mais pas dans le bon sens du terme. Il venait me regarder dormir, m'achetait mes propres sous-vêtements. Puis au fur et à mesure, il a commencé à me tripoter. J'avais peur, très peur. Je me débattais, je hurlais, mais rien n'y faisait, il me frappait pour que je me taise, et il disait qu'il allait me faire prendre mon pied. J'étais tétanisée, ne pouvant absolument rien faire. Mon corps ne réagissait pas au sien, et ça le mettait en colère voire même dans une terrible rage. Je vivais sous les coups, et les violences sexuelles de mon propre père. Des voisins ont alerté les services sociaux, quand ils m'ont aperçu et remarquant que j'avais énormément maigri. Mais l'enquête n'a rien donné. Mon père, un riche homme d'affaire, avait réussi à déjouer et faire tourner en sa faveur la situation lors de l'enquête. Il avait tous les moyens pour m'empêché de parler aux travailleurs sociaux. Et depuis, il faisait attention à ces gestes quand il nous savait surveillés. Les services sociaux n'ont pas cherché à plus insister, pour eux c'était le période de l'adolescence, et une répercussion de mon mal être face au décès de ma mère. J'aurais voulu leur dire ce qu'il se passait réellement, mais mon père m'avait fait taire. Les années ont passées, sous les coups, et les viole de plus en plus régulièrement._

_A 17 ans, n'en pouvant plus, je suis partie. J'ai attendu qu'il s'en aille au travail. J'avais préparé mes valises la veille et les avais caché dans le débarras. Une fois mon père parti, j'ai pris ma voiture, mes valises, et ma carte de crédit. Je suis allée retirer tous ce que je pouvais sur les comptes. Un total de 15 000 dollars en poche, et j'ai roulé. Dans une petite ville, j'ai fais changer ma voiture, histoire que mon père ne me retrouve pas. Je m'en suis achetée une autre pour 800 dollars et j'ai continué mon chemin. J'ai atterris à New York. Je me suis trouvé un petit studio et j'ai commencé une nouvelle vie. J'ai trouvé un boulot dans un magasin du coin et j'allais boxer le soir pour décharger ma colère contre mon père. J'ai appris à me défendre, à me battre. Puis j'ai rencontré Patrick. J'avais 23 ans. Un homme charmant, tranquille et qui ne m'a pas jugée sur ma manière de vivre. Quand il a su mon histoire, il m'a aidée à me stabiliser, et aussi à me calmer. Et j'avais pris la décision d'aider des jeunes filles, qui ont un passé difficile._

_J'ai trouvé Bella dans une ruelle, allongée à même le sol. Patrick m'a aidé à la transporter chez moi et nous avons attendu qu'elle se réveille. Elle a été bouleversée au début, la présence de Patrick ne la rassurait pas. Ce dernier est partit pour nous laisser seules. Elle m'a racontée son parcours, et comment elle en était arrivée à ce stade. Je l'ai prise sous mon aile. Je lui ai parlé de la boxe pour se défouler, car elle cassait tout dès qu'elle avait un moment de colère. Par la suite, je l'ai conseillée à Alec pour qu'il l'a coach. Il l'a entraînée et nous lui avons parlé des combats de boxe. Elle a tout de suite dit oui. Donc elle enchaînée les entraînements et gagné ces premiers combats. Puis, elle c'est mise en tête de rendre justice elle-même. Dès qu'une jeune venait nous voir parce que tel garçon l'avait touchée ou même violée, Bella démarrait au quart de tour et allait à sa rencontre. J'avais très peur qu'elle n'en revienne jamais. Elle est plutôt tête brûlée, casse-cou, têtue, enfin pas que de bonnes qualités. Mais elle a un bon fond, et cela part d'un bon sentiment, pour que plus personne ne subisse ce que nous avons vécu. Cette petite bonne femme m'impressionne… Elle a pu acheter son premier appartement, et elle héberge maintenant des jeunes filles qui en ont besoin comme moi à l'époque avec elle. Elle m'a bien aidé aussi, même si elle n'aurait pas du, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Elle c'est fait respecter dans le quartier en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et les dealers en ont peur. Sauf ces connards qui l'ont tabassée. À 5 sur une seule fille. Imaginez un peu la mentalité, ils n'ont pas honte. Je sais qui sont ces mecs et Bella le sais également, et je ne leur donne pas cher de leur peau quand elle va les retrouver._

_Fin du Flash Back_

Puis il y a ce médecin. Celui qui l'a examinée quand nous l'avons ramenée aux urgences après ce passage à tabac. Il me semblait différent. Il regardait Bella avec des yeux…comment dire….comme si elle était plus que précieuse. Généralement les médecins regardent Bella comme un objet de foire. Elle ne fait rien pour leur faire dire le contraire. Elle a des épaules bien carrées, un ventre, des bras, et des cuisses musclées à l'extrême, enfin un garçon manqué quoi. Ce médecin, je sens que c'est lui qui peut nous faire sortir notre Bella de cette vie de « merde ». Même si elle ne veut rien entendre. Il est venu la voir à son combat. Donc j'imagine qu'il ne va pas la laisser filer aussi facilement. Et je suis prête à l'aider pour atteindre Bella et arriver à mon but. Je suis prête à tout faire pour qu'elle est une belle vie, comme moi. Sa douleur se voit sur son visage, mais elle ne montre aucune faiblesse.

Là, je la regarde à son entraînement, elle se bat de mieux en mieux. Alec est satisfait, il l'a déjà inscrite pour le prochain combat. Bella est ravi.

_**PDV d' Edward :**_

Je suis totalement obnubilé par cette jeune boxeuse, comment a-t-elle pu en arriver là ?

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment elle a pu se battre alors que quelques heures plus tôt elle avait un plâtre sur les côtes et des perf dans le bras. Comment avait-elle fait pour surmonter la douleur et les coups

Après avoir fini mes consultations, je me dirige vers les urgences. Je suis en train de faire des points de sutures lorsqu'une voix qui ne m'est pas inconnue m'interpelle.

- « Docteur Cullen ? »

Je me tourne vers la jeune femme, je reconnais immédiatement la personne qui a amené Bella hier.

- « Mademoiselle ! Puis-je vous aider ? Je reporte mon attention sur les points que je suis en train de réaliser. »

- « J'aimerais vous parler, en fait. »

- « Bien sûr, je finis et je suis à vous. »

- « Merci beaucoup, je vous attends dehors. »

-« Bien. »

J'entends ses talons s'éloigner. J'ignore pourquoi elle veut me parler, mais je pense pouvoir deviner le sujet de cette futur discussion : Bella.

Je termine de soigner mon patient puis me dirige vers les bureaux des infirmières pour les prévenir que je prends une pause.

Je prends deux cafés à la machine et sort rejoindre l'amie de ma « patiente ». Elle est adossée au mur, je m'approche d'elle et lui en tends un.

- « Oh merci, il ne fallait pas. »

- « Pas de quoi. De quoi voulez-vous me parler ? »

- « Bella ! Elle m'a dit que vous étiez venu la voir et lui aviez proposé votre aide hier. J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi. »

Elle est directe et j'aime ça, elle veut connaître mes intentions envers son amie, quoi de plus normal.

- « Comme je lui ai dit, elle est ma patiente, et ma conscience professionnelle m'oblige à m'assurer qu'elle va bien c'est tout. »

- « Vraiment ? »

-« Vraiment ! »

- « Et rien de plus ? Je veux dire si un patient se sauve vous le poursuivez toujours jusqu'à son lieu de travail ? »

- « En général, mes patients ne se sauvent pas, dis-je en rigolant. Et non ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais lorsque j'ai vu la chambre de votre amie vide, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de paniquer. Elle est partie avec un plâtre et a arraché ses perfusions. »

- « Bella est comme ça vous savez, et elle va bien ! »

-« Y a aucun moyen pour elle de s'en sortir sans faire ce qu'elle fait ? »

- « Vous savez, Bella est d'une nature solitaire et débrouillarde. Elle ne demandera de l'aide à personne, et surtout, elle ne veut d'aide de personne. Je lui ai parlé…enfin essayer de lui parler, mais elle se bute à ce qu'elle fait et ne veux pas en sortir. »

- « Si on lui faisait rencontrer quelqu'un de sérieux et d'honnête, sans quelle sache que c'est nous qui l'envoyons, elle accepterait son aide ?

- « Je ne pense pas…Déjà rien qu'avoir confiance en quelqu'un d'autre ça va être très dur. Pour Moi, elle l'a fais très, très tard. Ça fait 8 ans que je la connais, et elle a mis environ 2 ans à avoir totalement confiance en moi. Mais que voulez-vous faire pour l'aider ? »

- « Je ne sais pas…Et pour être franc, si elle n'arrive pas à s'ouvrir aux personnes qui veulent l'aider je ne sais pas comment faire.»

- « Il faut persévérer cher docteur, si vous voulez vraiment l'aider vous y arriverez. Je n'ai pas de solution dans l'immédiat. Elle a un combat ce soir. »

- « Merci ! »

Puis elle s'en va. Bon un plan, je n'en ai aucun. Je vais finir mon service. Je compte bien aller la voir à ce soir.

Il est 21h. Je repasse chez moi me changer vite fait. Décontract, un jeans et un tee-shirt et je file à l'entrepôt. Je me gare au loin comme la première fois et rentre dans le bâtiment. C'est toujours aussi crade, et l'ambiance est électrique. J'ai l'impression qu'au moindre faut pas cette foule en délire se lâchera et que personne pourrait les retenir. Je m'installe tranquillement dans l'ombre et regarde ce qu'il se passe devant moi. Les deux boxeuses arrivent en sautillant. Bella, toujours aussi belle, paraît très concentrée et très sûre d'elle. L'autre à l'air un peu moins sûre, mais a l'air motivée. Les deux filles grimpent sur le ring. Un gars est là pour les présenter, elles se saluent froidement et un ding retentit. Bella commence fort, l'autre n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'elle prend poing sur poing. Je suis un peu anxieux. Bella semble tellement petite et fragile. Le combat continue et l'autre nana prend un peu d'avance. Elle a de bonnes techniques aussi, mais Bella ne se laisse pas avoir. Au bout du 7ème round, la nana tombe et ne se relève pas. Bella est déclarée vainqueur. Je regarde ma montre, il est 22h32. Bon, je regarde Bella une dernière fois et file à ma voiture. Je rentre chez moi en cherchant qui pourrait m'aider. Et l'illumination. Je prends mon téléphone et compose un numéro.

- « Allo ! J'ai besoin de toi… »

**PDV de Bella :**

Mon combat s'est bien passé, j'ai pris quelques mauvais coups, mais rien de bien méchant. Je rentre, prends une bonne douche et m'allonge. La nuit va être bonne.

Le lendemain, je me réveille à 14h. Mhhh, je m'étends comme un chat et décide de me lever. Natasha m'a préparé mon petit déjeuner avant de partir bosser. Brave gamine. Elle s'en sort bien mieux depuis qu'elle est avec moi. Je suis rassurée, elle remonte la tête doucement et elle fait un boulot honnête. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à reconstruire sa vie avec un homme et elle sera complètement guérie. Je finis de déjeuner, vais m'habiller et direction la salle de sport. Alec m'attend tranquillement.

- « Salut Alec ! »

- « Bella ! »

- « Alors bon le combat d'hier soir ? »

- « Oui tu t'es bien défendue, tu t'améliores de plus en plus. Il y a un combat dans une quinzaine, tu veux y participer ? »

- « Avec qui ? »

- « Tanya ! »

- « Oh oui….mais elle fait de la boxe cette blonde ? »

- « A priori oui, elle a demandé un combat contre toi, est exclusivement contre toi. Tu lui as fait quelque chose de spécial ? »

- « Ouais, j'ai baisé son mec ! Elle n'a pas apprécié, mais je lui ai donné une bonne correction. Mais à priori elle n'a pas compris. Elle ne doit pas en faire depuis longtemps. »

- « Non, juste quelques semaines. Elle se croit prête. »

- « T'inquiète, je vais l'éclater en deux round et voilà. Elle comprendra qui je suis ! »

- « T'ai vraiment pas possible. Bon on s'y met. »

- « Ok, je vais me changer. »

Je m'habille d'un short et un débardeur noir et vais rejoindre Alec sur le ring. Il m'entraîne rapidement, il mange quelques poings qui partent trop vite, mais bon il en a l'habitude. Au bout de deux heures, je fais une pose, quand j'aperçois un mec qui me regarde au coin de la porte. Je crois qu'il est là depuis le début, mais je ne suis pas sûre. Quand il voit que je quitte le ring, il vient me rejoindre où je me suis assise. Il est grand, au moins 2 mètre, baraqué, des épaules hyper carré, des yeux verts…Mhhh j'ai l'impression de les avoir déjà vu ces yeux. Enfin je continue. Une coupe limite rasé avec des cheveux noirs. Il a l'air très sympathique, et je n'ai pas envie d'essayer de l'énerver, je m'en sortirai pas contre ce type. Il s'assoit à côté de moi et tourne la tête pour me parler.

- « Tu te débrouilles bien. »

- « Merci, et tu es….. »

- « Emmett….. »

- « Mais encore ? »

- « T'a pas besoin de savoir mon nom de famille pour l'instant. Tu es….. »

- « Bella. »

- « Enchanté Bella ! »

- « Tu me veux quoi ? »

- « J'ai entendu parler de toi, on m'a parlé de ton potentiel. »

- « Oui et… »

- « Je suis venu te proposer quelque chose ! »

- « Je ne suis pas intéressée ! »

- « Tu ne sais même pas de quoi je veux te parler ! »

- « Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir….Je suis très bien comme cela ! »

- « On m'avait prévenu que tu réagirais de la sorte. Donc je continue….Je te propose quelque chose, qui sera moins dangereux pour toi ! »

- « Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être moins dangereux à part bosser derrière un putain de bureau ? »

- « Je te propose des combats de boxe, mais légaux. Tu te battrais contre des boxeuses professionnelles, tes gains seraient plus conséquents que ce que tu peux gagner à l'heure actuelle. Tu aurais ton entraîneur attitré. »

- « Pourquoi j'accepterai ? »

- « Pourquoi tu n'accepterais pas ? »

- « Je suis très bien comme cela, je fais ce que je veux, je n'ai pas d'entraîneur derrière mon cul à vérifier ce que je fais. Et mes gains sont déjà importants ! »

- « Donc tu te plais dans les combats de boxe illégaux au risque de te faire coffrer n'importe quand, risquer ta vie et …. »

- « Je t'arrête tout de suite, je ne risque pas ma vie, je sais me défendre et je le fais très bien, j'aime ce que je fais. Et qui t'a parlé de moi ? »

- « Peux pas te le dire…. »

- « Donc peux pas accepter ton offre, j'ai horreur qu'on me cache des choses surtout quand ça me concerne. Sur ce à plus ! »

Je me relève et retourne voir Alec qui a surveillé la conversation. Je lui dis de quoi il en retourne et Alec me surprend.

- « Tu devrais accepter Bee. Sérieux ça craint pour toi de faire ce que tu fais. Et tu deviendrais célèbre en combattant légalement. Réfléchis-y ! »

- « Et toi Alec, tu vas faire quoi si je pars ? »

- « Moi, je me retire de toute façon, j'en peux plus. J'aime travailler avec toi, mais à un moment, dans la vie tu as besoin de changement, et moi j'en ai besoin. Si jamais tu refuses cette offre, je te trouverai bien sûr un nouvel entraîneur ! »

Je reste les bras ballants pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps. Alec veut partir….Fais chier.

**PDV d'Emmett :**

Le coup de téléphone de mon petit frère m'a surpris hier soir. Je ne m'y attendais pas.

_Flash Back :_

_- « Allo ! J'ai besoin de toi… »_

_- « Bonsoir Edward, comment vas-tu Emmett ? Oh je vais bien merci et toi Edward ? »_

_- « Je suis sérieux Emmett. Et oui bonsoir, désolé de te déranger à cette heure-ci ! »_

_- « Bon c'est quoi l'problème p'tit frère ? »_

_- « Voilà, j'ai rencontré une fille…. »_

_- « Ohhhhh !, notre cher Eddy célibataire va enfin se caser ? »_

_- « Merde Emmett, laisse moi finir »_

_- « Ok, ok tu as toute mon attention ! »_

_- « Voilà, j'ai rencontré cette fille aux urgences, elle c'était faite tabasser par plusieurs mecs…elle s'est retrouvée avec diverses fractures aux côtes… »_

_- « Et tu veux que ça me fasse quoi ? »_

_- « EMMETT ! Bon je continue, elle n'a pas voulu rester à l'hôpital et donc s'est barrée sans demander d'avis à personne. Et le soir, tu ne devineras jamais où je l'ai retrouvée ? »_

_- « Je ne sais pas moi, dans ton pieu ? Elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin avec des côtes cassées… »_

_- « Justement j'y viens, je l'ai retrouvée en train de faire un combat de boxe ! »_

_- « Un combat de boxe ? »_

_- « Ouais, elle fait des combats illégaux. Mais je veux la sortir de là, et à la limite l'entraîner vers les combats légaux. Elle à besoin de se battre, c'est sa manière de se défouler, c'est un exutoire. »_

_- « Et je viens faire quoi dans cette histoire ? »_

_- « Tu pourrais m'aider à la convaincre de s'inscrire pour les combats légaux, et nous serions ses entraîneurs ? »_

_- « Edward t'es médecin, et non coach de boxe ! »_

_- « Je sais, mais je veux vraiment la sortir de là, et je suis prêt à me reconvertir, je m'en fou, mais j'ai besoin de toi sur ce coup là ! »_

_- « Merde ! elle t'a tapé dans l'œil à fond cette gonzesse. »_

_- « Attends de la voir et tu comprendras. »_

_- « Ok, et je la trouve où ? »_

_Fin du Flash Back_

Voilà comment je me suis retrouvé à parler à cette gonzesse plus têtue qu'une mule, qui n'accepte rien de personne. J'avoue qu'elle se démerde bien la gamine et elle est vraiment mignonne. Elle finit son entraînement et je lui laisse ma carte. Mais j'avais oublié un détail. Fais chier, la v'là qui me court après. Je me retourne brusquement et elle me fonce dedans. Je la rattrape comme je peux et la remets sur ces jambes. Elle me regarde furieuse maintenant.

- « C'est ton frère qui t'a envoyé ? »

- « Heuuuuuu….. »

- « Je savais bien que j'avais déjà vu tes yeux mais je me souvenais pas d'où. Pourquoi il ne me lâche pas ? »

- « J'en sais rien moi, il m'a appelé et m'a parlé de toi. Voilà ça s'arrête là ! Maintenant tu as ma carte et tu m'appelles si t'es intéressée. Il y a un combat dans 2 mois exactement. Si ça te tente, retrouve-moi à l'adresse sur la carte. Bye »

Voilà. Maintenant y a plus qu'à attendre. Je suis sûr qu'elle va venir. J'ai plus qu'à appeler Edward et l'informer que sa tigresse est au courant.

* * *

_**Voilà pour vous. Nous espérons que sa continue à vous plaire !**_


	4. Chapter 4

____

**_Coucou les filles (et les mecs ?)_**

**_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et votre soutien, on voit que vous appréciez notre Bella rebelle et sûr d'elle._**

**_77 reviews pour seulement 3 chapitres. Vous nous gâter les filles (mecs ?)_**

**_Robisous_**

**_Réponse aux anonymes :_**

_Fandetwilight **: Merci de ta review. C'est agréable d'avoir une Bella qui ne se laisse pas faire !**_

_Fraise : **Tu sauras dans ce chap ce qu'il en est pour Bella ! Merci pour la review**_

_Marion : **Bienvenu à toi, et merci de nous lire !**_

_nathalie63 : **Merci de nous laissez un passage de toi. Tu verras dans ce chap ce qu'il en est pour Bella. Merci pour la review !**_

_Onja : **Non il n'est pas au courant lol ! Merci pour ta review !**_

**_Nous vous remercions toutes pour ces reviews que vous nous laissez._**

**_Voilà le troisième chapitre_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Chapitre 4

____

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

J'ai demandé à mon frère Emmett d'aller voir Bella. J'espère qu'il a pu lui parler. Elle a tellement de caractère. Et surtout qu'il l'a convaincu de se sortir de l'illégalité en commençant une carrière pro. Et je suis sûr qu'elle deviendrait une grande boxeuse comme Laila Ali, Chevelle Hallback ou encore Holly Holm. Mais elle est tellement indépendante que je doute qu'Emmett y arrive. J'attends son appel afin d'avoir des informations sur leur échange. Je croise vraiment les doigts. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je veux absolument l'aider. Quelque chose en elle peut être, je n'en sais rien. Elle m'a complètement retourné le cerveau, alors qu'elle n'a rien fait pour cela. Je dois être fou, y a pas d'autre mot. Mon portable sonne. Je ne regarde pas qui est l'appelant.

- **_« Allo ! »_**

**- _« Ouais Edward c'est moi ! »_**

**- _« Alors comment ça c'est passé ? Tu as pu la voir ? »_**

**- _« Oui je l'ai vu Ed. Tu aurais pu me dire que cette petite bonne femme avait du répondant ? »_**

**- _« Ouais désolé. Alors ? »_**

**- _« Alors je lui ai filé ma carte, et quand elle a vu le nom elle n'a pas vraiment apprécié que tu m'envoies pour lui parler. Mon gars je serais toi je resterai éloigné si tu ne veux pas prendre une bonne raclée ! »_**

**- _« Ha, ha, ha…je me marre Emmett. Bon a-t-elle accepté ton offre ? »_**

**- _« J'en sais rien, je lui ai dit qu'elle savait où me trouver si elle changeait d'avis et commençait les combats légaux. Tu ne peux pas l'obliger à faire ce qu'elle ne veut pas. Même mes arguments ni ont rien changé. Maintenant la balle est dans son camp. »_**

**- _« Et si elle accepte, tu es toujours ok pour être son entraîneur ? »_**

**- _« Un peu ouais, je l'ai observait avec son coach et franchement elle est très bonne, elle a du potentiel. Maintenant, à la voir sur un ring avec une autre… »_**

**- _« je l'ai vu à l'œuvre Emmett, et lors deux, elle leur a mis une bonne raclée »_**

**- _« Ok, ok…je vais attendre son appel. Toi en attendant reste caché si tu veux mon avis. »_**

**- _« Ouais vais essayer. Merci Em ! »_**

**- _« A plus frérot »_**

Croisons bien nos doigts pour qu'elle se présente. Je prends mon ordinateur et fais quelques recherches sur le net. Il y a des choses intéressantes sur la boxe. Je me documente au maximum au cas où je voudrais rester avec Bella pour ses entraînements et tout. Je suis prêt à me reconvertir. Je doute que mes parents acceptent. Mais je fais ma propre vie après tout. Emmett est entraîneur dans sa salle de sport. Pour lui, avoir Bella qui représente son gymnase est une aubaine…enfin si elle accepte.

**_PDV de Bella :_**

Putain j'en ai marre. Pourquoi ce mec veut m'aider à sortir de là. Je ne lui ai rien demandé et ma vie est très bien comme elle est. Je lui en veux. Je ne le connais pas, il ne me connaît pas et me poursuit. Je devrais peut être lui mettre une bonne raclée, pour lui faire savoir qui je suis. Mhhh…idée intéressante, mais il a une trop belle gueule pour le défigurer. Je rentre chez moi après cet entraînement avec Alec. Lui aussi me fais chier, je veux bien admettre qu'entraîner une fille pour des combat de boxe illégaux peut être risqué, mais ça fait déjà une paire d'années qu'il est à mes côtés. Bon, aller je zappe cet épisode pour le moment j'ai autre chose de mieux à faire selon moi. Une soirée téloche avec Natacha. J'arrive chez moi, et m'aperçois d'un petit souci. L'appart est dans le noir complet. Pas normal, Natacha devrait être là depuis longtemps. J'allume les lumières du salon et constate du sang dans l'entrée jusque dans le couloir. Je me fige. Je regarde le sang, qui part seulement en petite goutte. Je me reprends et suis le chemin.

- **Natacha ?**

Pas de réponse. Mais des sanglots à fendre le cœur le plus dur. Je suis le bruit et atterris dans la salle de bain privée de Natacha. Le spectacle qui s'offre à moi est horrible. Natacha est en boule par terre, envahie de sang autour d'elle. Elle pleure à gros sanglots. Je m'approche d'elle doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

- **Natacha ?**

- **…..**

- **C'est moi Bella !**

Elle relève son visage et mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je dois être rouge de colère. Mais je me calme instantanément pour l'aider du mieux que je le peux. Son visage est bleu de partout, son nez certainement cassé, un coquard à chaque œil, une arcade ouverte et certainement quelques dents cassées. Je la soulève doucement et lui nettoie le visage. Je l'aide à retirer son débardeur et les tâches que j'aperçois ne sont pas très jolies. Je vais devoir l'emmener à l'hôpital, moi si je peux supporter des côtes cassées, ce n'est pas son cas. Je l'aide à aller sous la douche doucement, la nettoie du mieux que je peux et vais chercher un large tee-shirt avec un de mes shorts qui ne lui toucheront pas son abdomen.

- **Je t'emmène aux urgences d'accord !**

- **Non…**

- **Natacha, si tu veux que je t'aide tu dois te faire soigner d'accord et après je m'occuperai de celui qui t'a fais cela.**

Elle ne répond rien et j'appelle Léna pour la voiture. Elle arrive 5 minutes plus tard et pousse un petit cri en voyant l'état de Natacha. Nous l'aidons difficilement à descendre les marches et on l'installe dans la voiture. Ces sanglots ne se calment pas. J'essaye de la réconforter mais cela ne fonctionne pas. Je regarde son poignet, et à mon avis il est bien cassé lui aussi. Je vais tuer celui ou ceux qui l'ont mise dans cet état. On arrive devant les urgences et Léna court chercher un médecin avec un brancard. Il arrive en courant et nous l'installons doucement.

- **Léna fais moi appeler le docteur Cullen s'il te plaît.**

- **Ok !**

Il veut absolument m'aider, et bien je vais l'y obliger. On nous installe dans une salle de soin et nous attendons que le médecin vienne. Son bras a été immobilisé par une écharpe pour ne pas qu'elle le bouge, et on a mis des pansements sur ses blessures.

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

C'est Mon jour de congé, et je compte bien en profiter. Je me lève tranquillement, déjeune, et vais courir un peu dans le parc avant d'aller chez mes parents pour le repas. 1 heure de course plus tard je suis chez moi, à me préparer. Je prends ma voiture et file en direction de chez mes parents. Ma mère m'accueille à bras ouvert comme d'habitude. Quant à mon père, son regard me dit que nous allons avoir une discussion et pas plus tard que maintenant. Nous nous dirigeons dans son fameux bureau, que je détestais étant gosse. Il signifiait que nous avions fais de grosses bêtises et c'est ici que nous recevions nos punitions. Jamais rien de bien méchant mais quand même. Il s'installe dans son fauteuil et me fais signe de prendre place en face de lui.

- **Edward tu sais pourquoi je veux te parler ?**

- **Heuuuuuu….. J'ai un petit doute !**

- **J'ai eu Emmett au téléphone.**

- **Ah !**

- **Oui Ah, tu veux peut être t'expliquer tout seul ou je dois te dire ce qu'il m'a dit ?**

- **Non c'est bon…Alors par où commencer…**

- **Par le début ça m'éclairerait un peu.**

- **Ok…Alors j'ai demandé à Emmett de voir pour entraîner une patiente. Elle fait des combats de boxe Heuuuuuu…illégaux. Elle a besoin de se battre pour rester calme. Sa vie n'a pas était toute rose…et heuuuuuu…comment dire…je veux l'aider à sortir de là. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien moi-même, mais tout ce que je sais c'est que…voilà…j'ai besoin de lui venir en aide.**

- **Edward, tu sais qu'elle risque la prison ?**

- **Oui je le sais papa, et c'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à Em d'intervenir pour le lui éviter et la sortir de là. Ne me demande pas pourquoi…juste accepter ma décision c'est tout !**

- **Très bien Edward…mais reste loin des problèmes s'il te plaît. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à te sortir de prison, parce que cette fille t'aura causé des soucis.**

- **Ne t'inquiète pas papa. Je vais faire tout ce qu'il faut pour que ça aille.**

- **Comptes-tu arrêter la médecine ?**

- **Ce n'est pas encore à l'ordre du jour. Mais si Emmett à besoin de moi, je serais présent. **

- **Très bien, mais je veux être prévenu si tu changes quoi que ce soit. Et si un jour tu décides de nous la présenter elle sera la bienvenue, je suis sûr que ta sœur l'adorerait ! **Me dit-il avec un sourire

- **Je pense que Bella n'apprécierait pas. Bon on va voir maman ?**

- **Allons-y**

Nous rejoignons ma mère et nous passons à table. Les conversassions vont bon train. Je repars de chez eux vers 18 heures, quand mon biper se met à sonner. Putain je suis en congé aujourd'hui. Je regarde et c'est bien l'hôpital. Je me gare sur le bas coté de la route et les appelle.

- **Dr Cullen !**

- **Oui docteur, je vous ai bipé car nous avons une patiente qui ne veux avoir affaire qu'à vous !**

- **Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?**

Je l'entends demander le nom à une femme.

- **Bella Swan Dr Cullen !**

- **Très bien j'arrive !**

Bella, merde il lui est arrivé quoi encore. Je fonce directement vers l'hôpital et je cherche la pièce ou on a pu la faire patienter. J'ouvre la salle de soin et respire un peu mieux en voyant Bella sur une chaise à coté d'une jeune femme particulièrement amochée. Bella capte mon regard dès mon arrivée et me sourit doucement. Je le lui rends et me tourne vers la patiente.

- **Bonjour mademoiselle, je suis le docteur Cullen, où avez-vous mal ?**

- **Partout !**

- **D'accord. Je vais vous examiner et vous envoyer à la radio.**

Elle acquiesça doucement et je commence mon examen. Des bleus, des entailles assez profondes sur une bonne partie du corps, et certainement beaucoup de fractures. Je tourne mon regard vers Bella.

- **Elle va devoir voir un gynéco !**

- **D'accord, mais une femme. Pas d'homme.**

- **Très bien. Je l'envoie en radio et après je ferai des sutures à toutes ses plaies.**

Bella se baisse doucement vers la jeune femme qui lui chuchote quelque chose. Je vois Bella se tendre comme un arc. Elle se relève vivement.

- **Docteur Cullen, Je vais dire à Léna de rester avec elle. J'ai une affaire à régler ! **Me dit-elle d'une voix froide

- **D'accord, mais sois prudente.**

Elle me regarde bizarrement puis me fais oui de la tête et sort de la chambre. Mon regard se porte de nouveau sur ma patiente. Bon, on va la soigner correctement.

**_PDV de Bella :_**

Je vais les tuer. Non mais, ils s'en sont pris à Natacha juste parce qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à me faire fermer ma gueule. Je suis plus qu'en colère maintenant, je suis verte de rage. Je demande à Léna c'est clés de voiture et me dirige vers le « QG » de ce connard. Je sais que Natacha est entre de bonnes mains. Cullen ne lui fera aucun mal. J'arrive à l'endroit dit. Sort une batte de base-ball du coffre et entre en fanfare dans la pièce. Ils sont tous là, avec un sourire de merde sur le visage. Il y en a deux qui ont la délicatesse de baisser les yeux. Je me dirige vers le blond. Celui qui m'a foutu une raclée y a quelques jours. Je n'hésite même pas et lui fous un coup de batte dans la tête. Les autres se lèvent et essayent par tous les moyens de me foutre des coups de poings, mais je suis tellement en colère que je tape sur tout ce qui m'entoure. La batte était faite pour cela en même temps. Je ne serai jamais rentrée à mains nues sachant qu'ils étaient 5 dans la pièce. Je ne suis pas suicidaire non plus. Le blond et le brun sont assommés par terre, il m'en reste 3. Mais je ne vais rien leur faire. Je me suis défoulée sur les deux pires à mes yeux. Je me tourne vers les 3 autres qui me regardent comme-ci j'étais folle.

- **Prévenez-les que si jamais je revois une de mes protégées ou une autre être amoché, ce ne sera pas une batte que j'utiliserai. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?**

- **Ouais allez casse-toi maintenant.**

Je ne reste pas plus longtemps et retourne au près de Natacha. Elle est plâtrée au bras gauche, le thorax, et a des points de suture partout. Je la regarde dormir. Putain ce n'est pas une vie pour elle, merde elle c'est fait tabasser à cause de moi. Je suis en rogne, mais vraiment. La porte s'ouvre doucement sur Cullen. Il me fixe et me fais signe de le suivre dehors. Je me lève et l'attend dans le couloir.

- **On doit discuter, tu veux un café ?**

- **Ouais.**

Je le suis jusqu'à la cafétéria de l'hôpital et nous nous installons l'un en face de l'autre avec nos cafés en main. Il me regarde et se lance.

- **Que c'est-il passé avec Natacha ?**

- **Ça se voit non ?**

- **Oui, elle c'est fait passer à tabac. Tu dois en connaître la raison ?**

Pour la première fois je me sens honteuse et baisse la tête. Si elle est dans cette chambre d'hôpital, c'est de ma faute. Je sais reconnaître mes erreurs quand j'en fais et celle-ci était celle de trop. Cullen ne dit rien, il attend certainement que je me décide à parler.

- **C'est de ma faute ! **murmure-je.

- **Bella, ta vie mais en danger les autres.** **Tu dois faire quelque chose pour t'en sortir maintenant, sinon qu'arrivera-t-il la prochaine fois ? Tu ou elle sera tuée ? Ou violée ?**

Je tressaillis à son dernier mot. Il s'en est rendu compte mais ne dit rien. Je relève la tête et le fixe. Ces yeux montrent qu'il meurt d'envie de me poser des questions auxquelles je suis sûre que je ne veux pas répondre.

- **Je sais que c'est de ma faute, pas besoin de me le balancer au visage !**

- **Bella, je veux juste t'aider. Laisse-moi au moins faire cela.**

- **Pourquoi je te laisserai faire ? M'envoyé ton frère était pas déjà suffisant ?**

- **Mon frère veut être ton entraîneur. Je lui ai demandé de venir te parler. C'est tout. Tu devrais sérieusement accepter son offre.**

- **Ah ouais, et je vais faire quoi de toute ces filles qui ont besoin de moi hein ? Ce n'est certainement pas les gens des beaux quartiers qui vont venir les aider à remonter la pente.**

- **Dans cet hôpital, il y a un service qui prend en charge les personnes violées et /ou battues. Ils aident bon nombre de femme à se sortir de leur situation. Tu devrais aller y faire un tour. Natacha y sera transférée dans 3 jours.**

- **Mais les filles qui ne font pas confiance aux services hospitaliers, comment elles vont faire ? Je suis pour elles ce que vous êtes pour d'autres, celles qui ont le courage de venir ici. La plupart des jeunes filles violées ou battues ont tellement hontes d'elles, qu'elles ne veulent même plus se regarder dans un miroir. Et dans un quartier comme le mien, il y en a beaucoup trop à mon goût…Et toi tu me demandes d'abandonner tous cela ?**

- **Non, je n'ai pas dit d'abandonner, au contraire, le combat que tu mènes est très bien, cela prouve que tu as un cœur malgré ta carapace. Seulement, je voudrais que toutes ces filles qui viennent te voir parce que…voilà…et ben, tu les diriges vers nos services. Et que tu aides les psychologues dans leur travail.**

- **Je ne suis pas psychologue !**

- **Je sais, mais juste venir leur parler. Leur montrer que voilà…malgré ce qu'il c'est passé, elles restent femmes. De part ton expérience, tu peux leur prouver qu'il est possible de sortir de cette spirale infernale. **

- **Je vais y réfléchir.**

- **Et réfléchis à la proposition de mon frère. Tu feras ce que tu veux, si tu respectes son planning pour les combats. C'est la seule exigence qu'il a.**

- **J'y réfléchis et je te tiens au jus. Maintenant je retourne voir Natacha. Merci pour le café Cullen !**

- **Edward, je m'appelle Edward…**

- **Je sais Cullen !**

Je me lève tranquillement alors qu'il sourit, et me dirige vers la chambre de Natacha. La conversation repasse en boucle dans ma tête. Je regarde Natacha et me rends compte qu'il n'a pas tort. Au final, une de nous se fera descendre, un jour ou l'autre, comme une merde. Et je ne veux pas que mes protégées aient peur de sortir dans la rue sans se prendre une balle dans la tête. Je finis par m'endormir sur ces dernières pensées.

**_PDV ? :_**

Je vais la tuer cette petite salope ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle croit, qu'on va se laisser faire sans rien dire. C'est mon business et elle est en train de me ruiner avec ces conneries. T'inquiète sale pute, je vais te baiser jusqu'à la moelle et ensuite tu pourras dire adieux à tous ceux qui t'entourent car je ne t'épargnerai pas.

* * *

Nous espérons que cela vous plaît toujours !


	5. Chapter 5

_**Coucou les filles (et les mecs ?)**_

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et votre soutien, on voit que vous appréciez notre Bella rebelle et sûr d'elle.**_

_**Voici le nouveau chapitre !**_

_**Robisous**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Chapitre 5

_**PDV de Bella :**_

Je suis resté avec Natacha presque toute la journée. Je lui ai fais part de son transfert dans le service que Cullen m'a conseillé. Moi je rumine, littéralement. Tous allé un peu près bien avant que cette ordure n'apparaisse dans le quartier. Il a littéralement embauché tous les petits jeunes du quartier pour son trafic de drogue. Quand il a besoin de se soulagé, il n'hésite à violer une gamine. Une enflure comme lui, c'est une balle dans la tête qu'il mérite. Bon en attendant, je réfléchis, je tourne sans cesse dans mes doigts la carte du frère Cullen. J'hésite vraiment, j'ai aussi peur de ne plus pouvoir faire ce que je souhaite, pour des combats légaux, les entrainements son intensif, la nourriture doit être vérifié avant de manger, je n'aime pas que l'on me dicte ce que je dois faire. Mais Cullen à raison, je mets les personnes qui m'entour en danger et cela doit cesser. Je vais imposer mes règles à Emmett. Après il les accepte ou pas. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Je saisis le numéro sur mon portable.

_**Allo !**_

_**C'est Bella.**_

_**Ah, je savais que tu m'appellerais. Alors mon offre te tente ?**_

_**Ouais, mais j'ai des questions et des règles que je tiens à garder.**_

_**Nous pouvons en discutais en face à face si cela te convient ?**_

_**Ouais, je préfèrerai. Ou et quand ?**_

_**Tu peux venir à mon gymnase demain vers 10h ?**_

_**Non, c'est trop tôt.**_

_**Okayyyyy ! Heu, disons en fin d'après midi alors, vers 17h ?**_

_**Ouais je préfère. J'te vois demain alors ! Bye**_

_**Bye**_

Il est cinglé, 10h du matin c'est bien trop tôt. Bon, je vais aller revoir Natacha vite fais et ensuite rendre visite à Alec à la salle de sport. Je dois prendre des dispositions.

Natacha, à moins mal à ses blessures, mais je m'aperçois que psychologiquement ce n'est pas cela. Elle m'a certifié ne pas avoir était violé, ce qui me rassure. Cullen n'est pas là, dommage, je l'aurais bien fais enrager un peu. Je quitte l'hôpital au bout d'une heure et me retrouve avec Alec dans le bureau aménagé au gymnase.

**Alec, j'ai appelé l'entraineur qui est venu l'autre jour !**

**Tu prends la bonne décision.**

**Attend, je n'ai pas dit que j'accepter, je veux voir le planning qu'il va me proposer et à ce moment là je verrai. Tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on me dicte ma vie.**

**Je sais, mais sa te ferais pas de mal à être mieux encadré. Moi je ne suis pas un entraîneur à la base, je les fais parce que tu avais besoin de moi et que j'avais que sa à faire.**

**Ouais je sais, mais je reste réticente. **

**Bella, tu as besoin d'une vie meilleur. Toi comme les filles que tu aide.**

**Tu es au courant de ce qui c'est passé avec Natacha ?**

**Non ? **Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils

**Elle c'est fais tabasser à cause de moi. Le connard qui m'a eu la dernière fois s'en est pris à elle parce qu'il n'avait pas réussis à me faire taire.**

**Comment elle va ?**

**Pas trop bien, je pense que c'était la fois de trop, pour elle comme pour moi. Je lui ai fais bouffer une batte de base-ball, mais je sens qu'il ne va pas en rester là. Il a l'air coriace.**

**Bella, fais attention, tu sais aussi bien que moi que quand il veut quelque chose il l'obtient ?**

**Ouais je sais, mais je ne le laisserais pas m'avoir aussi facilement. Si je dois crever sous ses coups, j'espère bien lui en avoir donné beaucoup aussi avant.**

**T'es vraiment ingérable.**

**Bon, je suis là, car je veux faire le dernier combat prévu. Tu sais celui contre Tanya !**

**Oh je ne risque pas de l'oublier, ils sont revenus cette après-midi pour confirmer.**

**Ok, c'est le dernier et après je me retire.**

**C'est une très bonne décision. **

**Et toi tu vas faire quoi ?**

**J'ai trouvé un boulot de comptable dans New-York même. Je commence dans un mois. Donc je t'entraîne pour celui-ci et je dis au revoir à tous cela.**

**Ok. Merci !**

**De rien ma belle.**

Nous discutons un peu de ce combat qui va être facile à gagner et je fini par rentrer chez moi pour me coucher.

Le lendemain, je me rends à la salle pour m'entraîner un peu. Alec et en forme tous comme moi. Vers 15h je vais voir Natacha. Elle sera transférée demain et elle est un peu inquiète. Je les rassuré du mieux que j'ai pu. Une psychologue et venu dans sa chambre pendant que j'y étais et nous avons discuté toute les 3 ensembles. Vers 16h30 je quitte l'hôpital et me rend à la salle de sport du frère Cullen. Léna m'a prêté sa voiture pour le trajet. Je vais devoir m'en racheter une. Je me gare devant la salle. Elle est plus petite que celle de mon quartier, avec des murs rouges. J'entre à l'intérieur et arrive à l'accueil ou une femme d'un certain âge me regarde de haut en bas.

**Puis-je vous aider ?**

**Heu…oui….J'ai rendez-vous avec Emmett Cullen à 17h00.**

**Ah oui, suivez moi il vous attend !**

**Merci !**

Nous passons par une salle ou un ring et posé et deux gas en train de s'entraîner dessus. D'autre fond des pompes ou tape dans des sacs de frappe et tous me fixe au moment ou je passe. Ca ne va pas l'faire. La femme me fait entrer dans un bureau et me demande de patienter quelque minute. Perdu dans mes pensée, je n'ai pas vu Emmett entrez dans le bureau.

**Bella, alors comment tu vas ?**

**Moi très bien.**

**Alors, je t'ai préparé un contrat, que tu va emporter chez toi et lire. Dessus il y a toute ce don nous allons parler aujourd'hui.**

**Ok !**

**Alors, les règles, nous allons commencer par cela, Pendant un combat de boxe tu sais comment cela se passe ?**

**Ouais tous les coups son permis !**

**Non, sur les combat l'égaux tu as des règles à respecter, sans quoi tu te feras sanctionner et interdiction de combattre pendant x temps.**

**Donc les règles s'il te plaît.**

**Il est interdit de frapper au-dessous de la ceinture, ou de frapper avec le gant ouvert, la paume, le tranchant ou le coté extérieur de la main ou bien avec le poignet, l'avant-bras ou le coude. Coups de tête, de pied ou d'épaule sont également prohibés tout comme les coups portés volontairement derrière la tête ou dans le dos et les reins lors des corps à corps. Frapper un adversaire à terre entraîne une disqualification. Tu me suis ?**

**Ouais, en gros j'ai rien le droit de faire !**

**Mais si, juste que tu dois impérativement te rappeler de tous cela. De toute façon je vais t'entraîner personnellement. Plus tard nous apprendrons comment sa se passe sur un ring, les mots d'arbitre et la durée d'un combat qui différencie selon la fédération qui l'organise.**

**Ok, c'est tout ?**

**Pour l'instant. En ce qui concerne l'alimentation, juste ne grossis pas de trop par rapport à ta catégorie, et je te veux ici tous les jours a partir de 14h. Tu m'as fais comprendre que tu n'aimais pas le matin.**

**Ouais c'est exact. Et qui seras mon médecin personnel ?**

**C'est délicat, je n'ai jamais participé au championnat, donc je n'ai pas encore de médecin attitré. Aurais-tu une idée ?**

**Non, je te laisse le soin de choisir. Bon, je prends ceci et le lis à la maison. J'ai mon dernier combat dans 1 semaine et demie. Et après je suis à toi !**

**Ok très bien, je viendrais te voir sur le ring alors. Voir un peu tes techniques et tous cela.**

**Parfait. Au faite dit moi, pourquoi je suis regardais comme un bout de viande dans ta salle ?**

**Ce sont des hommes, et tu n'es pas un thon donc…**

**Ouais, bah dit leur qui je suis. Ce serais dommage de leur cassé un bras !**

**Ok, t'inquiète pas aucun ne viendras t'ennuyer.**

**Merci Mec. Bon j'y go. A plus géant !**

**Bye, tigresse !**

Je souris face au surnom qu'il m'a donné. Bon tous cela à l'air de se mettre correctement. Je rentre chez moi, et m'installe avec un bon café et le fameux contrat sous les yeux. Je signe ce contrat pour 2 ans, Emmett prend 15% des gains que je gagne, je dois respecter toutes les règles, mon poids, et la matériel. Bon jusque là tout et normale. Nous avons convenu des heures ensembles donc c'est bon. Je pensais qu'un entraîneur prenais plus de com. 15% ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Je signe le dit contrat et je le remettrai à Emmett bientôt. En attendant je vais aller me coucher pour mon entraînement demain.

Les jours files a une vitesse hallucinante. Le matin je me lève tranquillement, puis je mange avec Léna, je vais à la salle de gym et vais rendre visite à Natacha. Elle va un peu mieux, bon ce n'est pas la grande joie mais au moins elle fait quelque sourire. Les psychologues du service sont très gentils et apaisante. Elle m'aide aussi à canaliser la colère qui se développe en moi à chaque fois que l'on aborde le sujet de mon père.

Je n'ai pas non plus revu Cullen. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite ou alors il a vraiment beaucoup de boulot. Je n'irais pas l'emmerdé même si c'est vraiment tentant de le faire râler un peu.

Ce soir et mon dernier combat. Je me suis entraîné à fond. Je sais que contre Tanya je ne crains pas grand-chose, mais je préfère parer à ses coups. Sa ne fais pas assez longtemps qu'elle s'entraîne pour me battre. C'est elle qui a voulu ce combat et je vais l'honorer. Et dès la semaine prochaine je suis avec Emmett. Il m'a dit avoir trouvé un médecin qui accepte de s'occupé de moi. J'ai hâte de rencontrer la personne à qui Emmett me confie en cas de réel besoin.

Je me dirige vers la salle de gym pour la dernière fois. Un pincement au cœur m'envahie, mais je sais que je fais le meilleurs choix possible. Alec m'attend et nous démarrons l'entrainement. Il me fait retravailler mes crochets sur un sac de frappe. Je travail aussi ma précision, et ma vitesse. Je ne peux rien laisser au hasard, c'est mon combat final et je veux le gagner.

_**PDV d'Edward :**_

Je n'avais pas vu Bella depuis presque 15 jours. Emmett me donner des nouvelles et m'a dit qu'elle avait accepté son offre. Et il m'avait demandé de lui trouvé un médecin à temps presque plein. Ne voulant que personnes ne s'occupe de Bella, je m'étais proposé. Donc pendant ces presque 15 jours, j'ai révisé, et appris beaucoup de chose sur la boxe. Emmett m'a bien aidé sur ce coup. J'ignorer qu'il fallait en savoir autant que cela pour intégrer ce milieu. J'ai aussi parlé à mes parents. Mon père n'a trop rien dit, même si je sais qu'il n'approuve pas mon choix il préfère me laisser faire mes propres expériences. Ma mère elle est inquiète, elle a peur qu'en aidant Bella je ne tombe aussi dans les problèmes. Je l'ai rassuré du mieux que j'ai pu en lui disant que justement Bella quitter le milieu illégal, car sa devenais trop risquer pour sa propres vie. Ma mère à compris et souhaite la rencontrer. Je vais faire traîner en longueur cette rencontre, j'ai un peu peur que Bella choque mes parents avec sa façon de parlais et de ce comporter. Je ne dis pas que c'est une sauvage, mais elle a du mal à tenir en place.

Ce soir et son dernier combat et Emmett et venu me chercher pour y assister. Il veut que je me familiarise un maximum avec la chose. D'après lui ces combats illégaux sont identiques aux combats légaux, sauf qu'ici il y a les paris et pas de gant. Quand nous arrivons la salle et déjà bien pleine. Nous nous installons en retrait avec Emmett et fixons le ring. L'arbitre et déjà là et fais appelle au participante. Je suis anxieux pour ce dernier combat. J'ignore pourquoi. Bella arrive avec son entraîneur sur la droite et une blonde platine arrive vers la gauche. Je pouffe en voyant la blonde, elle n'a vraiment pas l'air dans son milieu, mais bon, ne jamais se fier aux apparences et j'en sais quelque chose. Les filles monte sur le ring et se salue, je vois la blonde adresser un sourire mauvais à Bella qui elle lui en rend un resplendissant. Cette fille a le don d'alléger toute situation par son attitude. Comment peut-elle rester zen, alors qu'elle va se battre. C'est cela que je ne comprends pas. L'arbitre sonne le premier round. Les filles se tournent autour et quelque point vole. Emmett a coté bouge ces bras en même temps. Bon, il est aussi fou lui. Le combat continue, la blonde vient de mettre un coup dans les cote de Bella qui celle-ci sous la surprise tombe, mais se relève rapidement. J'angoisse, ses côtes sont loin d'être encore rétablie, et des coups dedans risquent d'aggraver son état. La blonde lui lâche un sourire hypocrite et lui remet un coup. Elle vient de trouvé son point faible. L'arbitre sonne la fin de cette manche. Les filles vont chacune à un bout du ring et leur entraîneur les rafraichisse. Un homme s'approche de Bella et regarde son ventre en grimaçant. Il lui fait des signes de tête, mais elle lui tient tête et se remet debout.

_**PDV de Bella :**_

Pétasse de Tanya, je vais la défoncer. Elle a trouvé ou était mon point faible et n'hésite pas a taper. Le médecin qui est là ce soir, me déconseille fortement de continuer, que mes côtes sont encore cassé, et que si je veux éviter tout problème je dois aller me faire soigner. Mais il en est hors de question. Je vais faire bouffer le tapis à Tanya et ensuite j'irais me faire soigner. Je sais qu'Edward et là avec son frère, donc en cas de problème il interviendra. Je me remets debout, la douleur et bien présente, mais je dois gagner ce combat coute que coute. Je me remets face à Tanya et nous reprenons. Mes poings partent dans tous les sens, je ne lui laisse aucune chance de m'en remettre un, mais cette garce ne doit pas connaître les règles, car elle m'envoie un coup pied sur la hanche qui me fait tomber à la renverse. L'arbitre sonne la faute de Tanya. Le match et terminé. Je suis encore allongé au sol, je suis gagnante d'un putain de combat ou l'adversaire à fais une grosse faute. Ce n'est pas un combat loyal, mais je vais m'en contenter. De toute façon j'ai mal, donc j'abandonne. Je vois Alec venir vers moi et m'aider à me relever. Il m'entraîne dans les vestiaires ou Edward et Emmett m'attendent. Edward regarde mon état, me soigne le visage. Il passe ces mains doucement sur mon ventre et je gémis de douleurs. Putain, je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal.

**Bella, comment tu te sens ? **me demande Edward

**Comme quelqu'un qui vient de se faire rouler dessus par un camion !**

**Je vais t'emmené à l'hôpital ou nous allons réparer ce qui a était cassé. Tes côtes n'étaient pas totalement remises, et les coups que tu as pris dessus n'ont rien arrangé. Mais cette fois, je ne veux pas que tu quitte l'hôpital comme une voleuse !**

**Ouais, ouais, ouais.**

Bon, me voilà soulevé comme si je pesais 10 kilos et je suis conduit à une voiture. Ma tête est posé sur les genoux d'Edward et Emmett et au volent.

**Ou est Léna ?**

**Elle nous suit ne t'inquiète pas !**

**Ok !**

Nous voilà à l'hôpital et Edward me conduit dans une chambre directement. Il me soigne mes blessures sur le visage et m'envoie directement en radio.

_**PDV d'Edward :**_

J'attends que Bella revienne de la radio. Léna et Emmett sont avec moi dans la chambre. Je suis inquiet de son état. Emmett me pose la bonne question.

**Ed, a ton avis elle va en avoir pour combien de temps ?**

**Je ne sais pas Emmett, je voudrais que tout soit remis en ordre avant qu'elle ne commence les entraînements avec toi !**

**De toute façon, je la veux en forme, sans blessure. Donc elle va se soigner correctement.**

**Vous parlais de Bella là ! Nous dit Léna**

**Ouais je sais, je vais avoir du mal à la garder ici !**

**Oui, c'est déjà bien qu'elle tes dit qu'elle ne partira pas. Mais elle ne supportera pas de rester enfermé dans cette chambre pour une certaine duré, tu le sais sa ?**

**Oui, j'en suis conscient. Je vais voir comment elle se rétablie et nous verrons a ce moment !**

Bella revient à ce moment avec une infirmière. Cette dernière me donne les radios et je les regarde à l'aide de lumière. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je me tourne vers Bella qui vient d'être installé dans un lit.

**Bon Bella, tu va être ici pour un moment !**

**C'est-à-dire ?**

**Minimum 1 mois, voir plus !**

**Tu plaisante ?**

**Non.**

**Cullen, hors de questions que je reste enfermé ici pendant un mois voir plus. **

**Tu n'as pas le choix Bella !**

**Oh que si je l'ai le choix, et tu peux être rassuré que je ne resterai pas ici.**

**Bella, nous te ferons des radios tous les 3 jours pour voir l'évolution de la guérison. Si au bout d'un mois c'est un peu près solide, je t'autoriserai à reprendre les entraînements, mais doucement.**

**Mais bien sur !**

Je soupire face à son comportement immature. Et la voilà qui boude maintenant. Bon, je vais lui installé la perfusion pour la douleur, et certainement quelque chose pour la faire dormir un peu. Emmett la salue et lui souhaite bon rétablissement et qu'il l'attend pour démarré les entraînements. Léna nous quitte aussi et donc me voilà seul avec elle.

**Cullen, tu étais sérieux avec tes un mois ?**

**Oui Bella !**

**Ton frère compte sur moi pour un combat. Comment je vais faire ?**

**Bella, Emmett te veux en parfaite santé. Il est d'avis de reculer se combat pour que tu te rétablisses.**

**Vous avez déjà tous régler sans moi à ce que je vois.**

**Non Bella, seulement essaye de rester un peu tranquille si tu ne veux pas avoir de séquelle et pouvoir reprendre une vie normale d'accord ?**

**Oui !**

**Bon aller, je te laisse, je reviens te voir demain. Bonne nuit !**

**Bonne nuit Cullen !**

Nouveau soupir, elle veut décidément pas m'appelé par mon prénom. Je quitte l'hôpital et rentre chez moi. Je suis exténué.

_**PDV de Bella :**_

Bon me voilà bloquer dans ce lieu lugubre et qui pue le désinfectant. Pfffff, qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire j'vous jure. Bon pendant mon rétablissement je vais me servir de mon temps pour monter le projet qui me trotte dans la tête.

Sa fais déjà une semaine que je suis là et franchement sa m'énerve déjà. Cullen passe tous les jours, même le dimanche pour voir si je ne manque de rien. Aujourd'hui on est lundi et je les fais appeler. Ouais je sais, je n'ai pas le droit, mais les infirmières on peur de moi donc elles n'ont pas eu le choix. Ah le voilà qui rentre avec une mine pas très sympathique.

**Bonjour Cullen !**

**Bella ! je peux savoir pourquoi les infirmières m'ont demandé de venir te voir de toute urgence ?**

**Je leur ai demandé.**

**Bella, tu ne peux pas me faire appelé quand bon te semble.**

**Cullen, je vais juste te rappelé que je suis bloqué ici à cause de toi, donc maintenant assume. Et en plus les infirmières m'ont dit que tu ne bosser presque plus à l'hôpital !**

**C'est exact, et cesse de te servir d'elle. Tien mon numéro ! **

**Merci, c'est vrai que d'avoir ces greluches collé à tes fesses ce ne dois pas être plaisant !**

**Exactement. Bon maintenant que me voulais-tu ?**

**Voilà, je suis en train de mettre en route un projet et j'ai besoin de ton aide. **

**Ok, en quoi consiste ce projet ?**

**Je voudrais acheter une grande maison, pour y héberger toutes les jeunes filles en difficulté. Mais j'aurais besoin de trouvé des psychologues qui serais prêt à se déplacer sur place pour les rencontrer. Les sortir du domaine médical si tu veux.**

**Ok, donc je dois te trouvé des psychologues ?**

**Oui, je ne connais personne appart toi dans le métier, donc tu es le seul à pouvoir m'aider !**

**Ok, je vais te mettre en place une réunion, pour accueillir plusieurs psychologues, et voir ce que nous pouvons mettre en place !**

**Merci Edward !**

**De rien. Alors as-tu trouvé la maison ?**

**Non, rien d'assez grand dans l'immédiat mais je continue mes recherches. Enfin Léna m'aide surtout. Tu ne sais pas ou une maison assez grande serait à vendre ?**

**Attend j'appelle quelqu'un pour savoir !**

**Merci !**

Il sort de la chambre pendant que je continue à chercher sur le net. Rien, absolument rien et sa m'énerve. Cullen revient 10 minutes plus tard avec un grand sourire.

**Je t'ai trouvé une maison, et….**

**Et quoi Cullen ?**

**Donc je t'explique. La maison que je viens de te trouvé et dans le quartier ouest de New York, le prix et très raisonnable 89000 dollars, mais il y a énormément de travaux.**

**C'est cool, pas chère et les travaux je vais faire appelle à quelqu'un ce n'est pas important !**

**Justement, ma mère qui est donc décoratrice d'intérieur se propose de la rénover entièrement. Elle a aimé ton idée et veut t'aider !**

**Non Edward, je veux me débrouillé seul !**

**Bella, ma mère se fait une joie de te rendre ce service. Accepte !**

**Bon d'accord. Mais je choisis la déco !**

**Oui ! Bon je la préviens et tu verras cela avec elle.**

**Ok !**

Au bout d'une semaine tous les papiers était rempli, et j'étais propriétaire de cette demeure immense. Esmée la maman d'Edward et venu me voir à l'hôpital pour me montrer les photos de la maison sous toute les coutures et nous avons choisis toute la décoration. La maison devrait être prête dans 1 mois si tout va bien. Cette femme est charmante et j'ai vraiment apprécié sa compagnie. Edward lui avait déjà parlé de moi et elle était enchanté de me rencontré. Enfin bref, mon projet se monter doucement, maintenant il me reste à rencontrer les psychologues qui serais prêt à venir m'aider. Le rendez-vous et dans deux jours. Edward m'a assuré que beaucoup de psychologues avait répondu présent. Mon état s'arranger au fur et à mesure et j'étais en bonne voix pour quitter ce lieu rapidement.

Jour des rencontres. Cullen m'emmène dans le service et m'installe dans une salle. Je lui ai dit que je pouvais marcher, mais non rien à faire. 13 psychologues on fait le déplacement, plus celle de l'hôpital. J'explique un peu mon plan pour aider ses jeunes filles. Des questions sont posées et j'essaye d'y répondre du mieux que je peux. A priori mon projet emballe certain psy. Femmes serais prête à me suivre, plus deux de l'hôpital qui viendrais dans leur temps libre quelque fois. Je suis rassuré. Je leur explique qu'une maison et en court de rénovation, et que dedans y logerons toutes les jeunes filles qui en auront besoin plus moi. J'obtiens des aides financières des hôpitaux pour mettre mon projet en route. Et l'état de New-York c'est montré positif quand au aide financière. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, et je remercie vraiment Edward et Léna qui se sont donné beaucoup de mal pour m'aider. Emmett aussi participe avec sa femme Rosalie. Je l'ai rencontré récemment quand Emmett et venu me rendre visite et j'ai tout de suite sympathisé avec elle. Elle apprécie le combat que je mène et donc avec Emmett ils vont faire du bénévolat auprès des victimes. Ils vont leur enseigner le sport, la mécanique et plein de chose.

Cela va faire 3 semaines que je suis dans l'hôpital. Et la j'avoue que je commence à craquer. Les infirmières me regarde constamment comme-ci j'étais le diable en personne, certaine m'insulte même du faite que le docteur Cullen travail moins à l'hôpital et que j'en suis la responsable.

Nous sommes vendredi et comme toujours je monte voir Natacha au service. Sur le chemin une infirmière du nom de Kate m'aborde.

**Tiens v'là la sauvage !**

**Tu peux répéter, j'ai cru mal entendre ! lui dis-je**

**J'ai dit tiens v'là la sauvage !**

**Et je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fais ? Car la tu vois ma patience à énormément de limite et depuis 15 jours tu les dépasses. Donc maintenant explique toi !**

**Tu as réquisitionné notre médecin préféré !**

**Ahhh ! Jalouse ? lui dis-je avec un petit sourire**

**Comment être jalouse d'une fille comme toi, non mais regarde toi, tu n'as rien qui peux intéresser Edward. Lui il aime les femmes les vrais ! **

**Comme toi je suppose !**

**Exactement !**

**Alors explique-moi, si c'est vraiment des femmes comme toi qu'il veut, pourquoi il ne t'a pas mise dans son lit ?**

**Il n'est pas comme cela, il attend de bien connaître la personne !**

**Bien sur. Sauf que d'après les dires que j'ai entendu bien sur, Edward en as marre d'avoir les infirmières sans cervelles collé à ses fesses, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !**

**Tu m'insultes ?**

**Tu te sens visé, donc oui !**

**Tu va voir si tu vas m'insulté !**

Elle me fout une gifle. Je pense qu'elle y a mis toute sa force, mais je n'ai rien senti. Par contre mon poing s'abat directement sur son œil. Elle tombe sous le choc et des médecins vienne nous séparé. J'essaye de rester zen, mais c'est peine perdu. Elle vient de faire monter la colère en moi et je dois impérativement me défouler. Je vois Edward arrivé en courant. Il me prend le bras et m'entraine à sa suite dans une salle avec des tapis au sol. Une salle de kiné. J'entre dans la salle et me défoule directement sur le pauvre tapis à mes cotés. Edward me surveille et attend que je me calme. Il m'aura fallu près d'une heure pour évacuer toute ma haine. Cette infirmière à eu de la chance que des personnes était là. Je fini par me laisser tomber au sol pour me calmer convenablement. Edward vient vers moi doucement et s'installe près de moi.

**C'est bon tu vas mieux ?**

**Oui, merci. Comment as-tu devinais que je devais me défouler ?**

**Je ne sais pas, mais sa fais trop longtemps que tu es ici, et je savais qu'a un moment ou un autre tu aurais besoin d'évacuer.**

**Merci Edward !**

**Que c'est-il passé ?**

**Elle m'a agressé dans le couloir. Parce soit disant c'est de ma faute si tu ne travail presque plus à l'hôpital. Et elles sont surtout jalouses.**

**Je savais que ça aller arriver. Elle a giflé un patient, elle va être renvoyée sur le champ.**

**Comment tu sais qu'elle m'a giflé ?**

**J'arrivé dans le couloir au même moment.**

**Ok !**

**Bon, allons passé une radio, voir si tu ne t'es pas refait mal !**

**Merci !**

On se lève et on sort de cette salle. Edward m'emmène en radio. 15 minutes plus tard j'ai mes radios en mains et il regarde dessus. Il pose sont regard sur moi et me sourit de toute ces dents. J'espère une bonne nouvelle.

**Bella, tu vas pouvoir reprendre l'entraînement, mais en y allant doucement et en faisant très attention.**

**C'est vrai ?**

**Oui !**

**Coooool, Emmett va être content. Donc je peux sortir de l'hôpital ?**

**Oui !**

**Génial. Bon je vais saluer Natacha et l'avertir que je viendrais la chercher pour la nouvelle maison. Merci Edward !**

**De rien. Je te vois bientôt !**

Je le regarde sans comprendre mais file annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Natacha, et ranger mes affaires pour aller chez moi.

Quand je sort de l'hôpital je prend un bouffé d'air et file chez moi.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Coucou les filles et le mec (Oui, oui, un mec nous suis)**_

**_Nous arrivons doucement...Le chapitre aurez du être posté depuis longtemps, mais en faite j'étais persuadé qu'il l'étais déjà. Grosse erreur...Donc finalement le voici! _**

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et votre soutien, on voit que vous appréciez notre Bella rebelle et sûr d'elle.**_

_**Voici le nouveau chapitre !**_

_**Robisous**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Chapitre 6

_**PDV de Bella :**_

Après mon petit séjour à l'hôpital, je devais mettre en place mon programme pour la maison du soutien, comme j'aime à l'appeler. Je suis dans mon salon, avec mon pc portable et je fais des recherches sur l'organisation que cela va demander. Je dois mettre en place des plannings pour les filles, les psychologues et pour moi. Avec mes entraînements de boxe en plus je ne serais pas constamment disponible. Heureusement que Léna va m'aider, elle fera la route tous les jours et restera l'après midi avec les filles quand moi je m'absenterais.

Ça fait quelques heures que j'organise mes emplois du temps quand on sonne à ma porte. J'ouvre sans regarder qui se trouve derrière. Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre qu'une paire de bras m'enserre dans une étreinte. Je pousse un petit cri face à cette proximité et la personne recule vivement. Devant moi se tient Esmée Cullen, avec un sourire d'excuse. Je la fais rentrer et derrière elle se trouve une petite femme, aux cheveux noirs corbeaux avec de grands yeux verts. Je la fais rentrer aussi et nous nous installons au salon.

**Bonjour, Bella, je te présente Alice, la petite sœur d'Edward et d'Emmett !**

**Salut Alice !**

**Je suis trop contente de te rencontrer, mes frères et ma mère ne cessent de parler de toi et je** **voulais absolument te rencontrer.**

**Doucement Alice je ne comprends pas tout ce que tu me dis !**

**Excuse la Bella, Alice est un peu surexcitée quand il s'agit de rencontrer d'autre personne.**

**Ok !**

**Bella, je suis venue te chercher pour aller visiter la maison. Et voir s'il y a des aménagements que tu veux fournir en plus.**

**Merci Esmée, merci beaucoup !**

**Y a pas de quoi. Alors allons-y !**

**Et après on va faire du SHOPPING !**

**Hein ?**

**Oui, tu sais aller faire les magasins quoi ! me dit Alice sûre d'elle**

Je ricane ouvertement et la regarde droit dans les yeux.

**Non Alice !**

**Mais si ! tu vas voir on va bien s'amuser !**

**Non !**

**Mais…**

**Non !**

Elle me fait une espèce de regard de chien battu. Esmée ricane à ses cotés, elle a l'air persuadée que je vais craquer face à cette…heu…moue ! Je continue de fixer Alice, qui maintenant a les larmes aux yeux, la bouche complètement déformée.

**Non Alice ! Je déteste le shopping, et tu n'arriveras pas à me traîner derrière toi ! Et ta moue ne me fera pas craquer !**

**Mais…personne ne me dit non d'habitude !**

**Je serai la première, et il faut apprendre à te dire non ! Voilà c'est tout et c'est comme cela. Si un jour j'ai besoin de me racheter des fringues, je t'appellerai, mais la non !**

Esmée me regarde en souriant, et nous descendons à leur voiture. Une Mercédès noir, dernier cri. Je monte à l'avant avec Esmée et elle me chuchote le temps qu'Alice monte.

**Il faudra que tu m'apprennes à résister à sa moue, aucun de nous n'y arrive !**

**Pas de problème !**

Nous partons vers les quartiers chics de New York et Esmée s'arrête devant une grande bâtisse ancienne. Ça ressemble à un ancien manoir. Des camions de rénovations sont devant. Esmée me conduit à l'intérieur et je suis soufflée par l'espace. Quand on entre il y a un grand hall où des causeuses bordeaux ont été installées. Les murs sont blanc cassé, avec des plantes vertes dans de gros pots design bordeaux et blanc. Elle me prend le bras et me dirige vers la gauche où une cuisine immense est installée. Elle est noire et chrome. Les meubles sont modernes, un plan de travail trône au milieu avec une table de cuisson à la mode, un four en dessous. Lave-vaisselle, micro-onde, cafetière, tout est tendance et l'ensemble est splendide. Nous nous dirigeons ensuite vers la salle à manger. Une table pour 15 personnes a été installée. Elle est en teck clair avec les pieds en argent. Les chaises sont assorties à la table. De grandes baies vitrées sur deux pans de mur montrent le jardin de derrière et donne un coté apaisant à la pièce. Des plantes ont été installées un peu partout dans des pots marron et blanc. Ensuite nous allons vers un salon, où se trouve un canapé d'angle blanc, plus deux autres trois places et des plaids sont posés sur le dessus. Un tapis noir est posé au sol, et une table basse en verre et installé dessus. Un écran plat géant est fixé sur le mur et des étagères sont disposées un peu partout avec des bibelots dans une harmonie parfaite. Esmée m'entraîne à l'étage. 4 chambres sont à cet étage. Elle me montre la première qui sera la mienne. Elle a respecté ce que je lui ai demandé. Des murs rouge et noir avec un lit King sise, une commode en bois et un petit dressing. Nous passons aux chambres suivantes, où je donne mes instructions. Les pièces doivent être sobres, zen et élégantes à la fois. Les filles doivent se sentir comme chez elle et en sécurité ici. Deux salles de bain sont disposées ici. La première est bleue et blanc, la faïence donne un effet d'être dans l'eau. Deux vasques modernes, une baignoire et une douche sont présentes. La deuxième salle de bain est grise et noir. Une baignoire trône en plein milieu de la pièce, une douche est installée au fond, deux vasques et des meubles gris sont disposés ici et là dans un bon équilibre de la pièce. Je suis ravie du boulot qu'Esmée à fourni. Nous montons au troisième étage. 4 chambres et 3 salles de bain sont là. Les ouvriers sont dans ces pièces. Esmée me reprend le bras et me fais monter sous les combles. Et là, je suis à nouveau sous le choc !. 4 pièces ont été crées. J'en ouvre une et m'aperçoit que ce sont des petits bureaux pour les psychologues. Je remercie cette dernière chaleureusement et nous redescendons. Alice me tire littéralement au sous sol où une piscine couverte a était installée. Je suis bluffée. Le travail qui a été fourni pour m'aider est… il n'y a pas de mot assez fort pour décrire ce que je ressens à l'heure actuelle. Je serais redevable à Esmée pour très, très longtemps, voir pour l'éternité.

Après cette visite pleine d'émotion, les filles me ramènent chez moi et m'invitent à un dîner samedi soir. Histoire de rencontrer Carlisle Cullen. Le dernier de cette famille que je ne connais pas. J'étais un peu réticente, mais je lui devais bien ça à Esmée, avec tous ce qu'elle venait de faire pour moi, et de plus cela semblait lui faire tellement plaisir que je n'ai pu refuser.

Le lendemain en début d'après midi je me rends à la salle de sport d'Emmett. Ce dernier m'attend de pieds fermes devant le bâtiment et me dirige directement vers le vestiaire pour que je puisse me changer. Une fois cela fait, je le rejoins sur le ring. Il me fait m'échauffer doucement, comme Edward a demandé. Je fais quelques pompes, et il m'apprend les bonnes techniques tous en me servant d'adversaire. Il se prend quelques coups et moi aussi. A la fin il me fait installer sur un banc et me regarde anxieux.

**Il se passe quoi coach ?**

**Euh…. Ton médecin personnel va bientôt arriver.**

**Cool et c'est qui ?**

Il n'a pas le temps de répondre qu'une voie trop familière pour moi s'élève dans la salle.

**C'est moi !**

Je me tourne vivement vers cette personne. J'espérais vraiment que ce ne soit pas lui. Putain, pourquoi il veut être mon médecin. Je sens la rage monter, Emmett à coté de moi me maintient les épaules dès que je me lève trop vivement.

**Bella zen, c'est lui qui a voulu !**

**Je m'en doute. Mais merde Emmett, son milieu c'est l'hôpital, et les petites infirmières trop connes !**

**Il voulait changer, ne lui en veut pas trop !**

**Je veux voir ce qu'il donne sur le ring. S'il veut vraiment être mon médecin il va faire une sorte de baptême de ring hein ?**

**Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée Bella.**

**Moi j'te dis que si.**

Je me tourne vers Cullen qui me regarde un peu inquiet à cause du regard que je lui lance et m'approche de lui. J'ai toujours mes gants sur les mains.

**Alors Cullen, tu veux vraiment être mon médecin personnel hein ?**

**Ouais, où est le problème ?**

**Le problème est que depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu ne me lâches pas. Donc si tu veux vraiment être mon médecin on va se faire un petit combat sur le ring d'accord ?**

**Bella, je ne me battrai pas contre toi ?**

**Ah oui ? Pourquoi, tu as peur que je te batte, c'est ça ?**

**Non, mais je n'ai pas à me justifier.**

**Justement, tu veux être à mes cotés donc tu as à te justifier. Tu sais très bien comment je fonctionne n'est-ce pas ?**

**Oui, et je ne me battrai pas !**

**Si, demande à Emmett un short. Si tu ne veux pas je ferais appel à un autre médecin qui n'aura pas peur de ce battre contre moi !**

**Je n'ai pas peur…c'est juste que t'es une fille et que voilà !**

**Ton frère n'a pas hésité lui !**

**Mon frère est un bougre !**

**Non, ton frère à les couilles de m'entraîner. Toi à priori elles ont disparues à ta naissance !**

**Swan ne me chauffe pas !**

**Pourquoi donc Cullen ?**

**Ok je vais me changer !**

Je souris de toutes mes dents, Emmett me regarde en soupirant et ils partent vers les vestiaires. Edward revient 10 minutes après avec des gants, un short et putain….le torse….merde il est carrément bien foutu. Pas un petit recoin de graisse. Des abdos que j'ai envient de caresser du bout des doigts, et olalala….merde, il est trop bien foutu pour mon propre bien. J'entends un ricanement qui me sort de ma contemplation, et vois Cullen avec un sourire arrogant. Je vais lui faire fermer son clapet.

**Alors Swan, la vue te plait ?**

**Heu….**

**Allez arrête de rêvasser, tu pourras en profiter plus tard !**

**Non ça m'étonnerai, je suis sûre que mon vibromasseur me fera plus d'effet !**

Il a la bouche grande ouverte et Emmett à coté est plié de rire.

**Mec, comment elle vient de te faire taire !**

Je souris de toutes mes dents et essaye de me concentrer. Ça fais plus de 15 jours que je n'ai pas assouvie mes besoins et là, Cullen me fait mouiller comme une ado. Pffff va falloir que je me soulage en rentrant, sinon je vais devenir folle.

Nous sommes face à face sur le ring. Nous nous regardons droit dans les yeux et Emmett nous donne le signal. On commence par se tourner autour, puis les poings partent. J'en prends quelques un, mais Edward en mange beaucoup plus. Au bout d'une heure de combat, je cesse la torture et file dans les vestiaires. Ma culotte est bonne à essorer et je dois rentrer rapidement. Je m'habille vite fais, salue Emmett et Edward qui discutent et rentre chez moi en taxi. Une fois la porte franchie, je me dirige vers ma chambre, prend mon outil et file sous la douche. Putain-d'Cullen-trop-sexy. J'entre sous l'eau et commence à me caresser en fermant les yeux. Cullen apparaît directement derrière mes paupières. J'accentue ma caresse sur mes seins, pendant que mon autre main se dirige vers mon sexe avec le gode. Je caresse mon clito tout en continuant la pression sur ma poitrine. Je mets en mode vibreur le vibromasseur et me pénètre d'un coup.

**Putain !**

Je pince mes tétons, et accélère le va et vient du gode en moi. Ma main qui s'occupait de mes seins descend vers mon clito et tourbillonne dessus vivement. Je sens l'orgasme arriver, j'imagine tout à fait Edward devant moi en train de me donner ce plaisir. Mes va et vient accélèrent et je crie mon orgasme. Je m'appuie contre le mur pour reprendre mon souffle. Je fini ma douche, range mon jouet et vais dîner. Ça m'a détendue cette séance de baise perso sous la douche.

_**PDV d' Edward :**_

Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Bella qui voulait me voir sur un ring. Bon j'avoue que je me suis bien amusé, même si mes joues sont douloureuses, ainsi que mes muscles. Mais ça en valait la peine. J'aurais quelques bleus aussi. J'espère que ma mère n'en fera pas une syncope. J'ai bien vu que Bella était déstabilisée quand je suis arrivé torse nu, la flamme de désir qui est apparue dans ses yeux à ce moment là ne trompe pas. Elle a masqué sa gêne sous du sarcasme, mais je suis persuadé que je lui ai fait de l'effet. Elle m'en fait aussi, depuis que je la connais les séances de masturbation en solitaire se sont multipliées. Je ne rêve que d'une chose, la voir sous mon corps, moi lui donnant du plaisir, et elle criant mon nom. Mais avant d'en arriver là, elle doit prendre confiance en moi, et surtout voir que je ne lui veux aucun mal. Avec Emmett nous avons fait son planning et elle l'aura demain. De ce que j'ai compris, elle ne veut aucune restriction sur la nourriture ou autre. Emmett respect cela, tant qu'elle ne grossit pas.

Ma mère m'a aussi appelé pour m'avertir que Bella avait adoré la rénovation. Elle était toute excitée de me dire que Bella avait accepté son invitation pour le dîner de samedi soir. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle avait tenu tête à Alice concernant le shopping. Je sais combien ma sœur peut être coriace quand il s'agit de cela, mais là si Bella lui a tenu tête elle va encore plus insister. Enfin, j'ai hâte d'être à samedi soir, et voir comment Bella va se sentir entourée de ma famille.

La semaine passe à une vitesse fulgurante. Les entraînements s'enchaînent et Bella suis un bon rythme. Emmett aimerait l'avoir le matin aussi, mais je lui ai déconseillé d'en reparler avec elle. Elle n'est absolument pas du matin et adore faire la grasse matinée. Il a abandonné l'idée à contre cœur.

Nous sommes samedi et ma mère m'a chargé d'aller chercher Bella. Toute la semaine c'est plutôt bien passé. J'espère qu'elle va être zen pour ce soir. J'arrive à son immeuble et sonne à l'interphone.

**Oui !**

**C'est Edward !**

**Cullen, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?**

**Ma mère m'a chargé de te conduire, alors ouvre cette porte !**

**Non, tu m'attends j'arrive !**

La casse pied. Bon, j'attends patiemment devant son immeuble et 10 minutes plus tard elle se présente devant moi, vêtu d'un jean moulant bleu, et un petit top bleu nuit. C'est cheveux sont bouclés et elle est un peu maquillée. Elle est sexy. Et porte des baskets à ses pieds. Alice va hurler en la voyant, j'ai hâte de voir la réaction de Bella.

**Quand t'auras fini de me reluquer on pourra y aller !**

Pris en flagrant délit. Bon, je l'escorte jusqu'à ma voiture et nous partons vers chez mes parents. Bella reste silencieuse tout le long du chemin. Une fois à la villa, elle ouvre de grands yeux mais ne commente pas. Elle a juste le temps de sortir de la voiture qu'une brune l'attire dans ses bras. Bella se raidit considérablement et Alice fini par la relâcher en s'excusant. Elle regarde Bella de haut en bas et pousse un soupir d'exaspération.

**Bella, tu aurais pu mettre des chaussures qui vont avec ta tenue !**

**Alice, laisse-moi tranquille. Je suis très bien comme ça !**

J'attire Bella avec moi pour saluer mes parents. Ma mère lui fait la bise et la remercie d'être venue. Mon père regarde Bella avec un petit sourire. Il lui fait la bise aussi.

**Je suis Carlisle. Bienvenue chez nous !**

**Merci monsieur Cullen.**

**Appelle moi Carlisle, Esmée m'a tellement parlé de toi que j'ai l'impression de te connaître !**

**Ok !**

Nous rentrons dans la maison. Rosalie nous attends à l'intérieur et viens saluer vivement Bella, Emmett lui fais une accolade d'homme auquel Bella répond en souriant. Nous nous installons tous au salon avec nos boissons. Bella ne bois pas d'alcool, je suis épaté. La discussion tourne autour d'elle et de son combat à venir. Mes parents nous soutiennent Emmett et moi dans ce que nous faisons pour cette dernière. Alice se lève d'un coup et sort une poche qu'elle donne à Bella.

**Tiens Bella, c'est pour toi.**

**C'est quoi ? **demande-t-elle méfiante.

**Regarde !** dit Alice en soufflant d'exaspération

Bella regarde ce qu'il y a dans la poche et en ressort un débardeur noir, avec un tigre brodé dessus, son surnom et derrière le nom du gymnase d'Emmett. Elle en sort aussi un short bleu marine également brodé de son surnom et cette fois le nom de son entraineur sur la fesse gauche. Il y a aussi des gants neuf bleus, avec des tigres imprimés dessus. Bella a la bouche grande ouverte et ne sais plus quoi dire.

**Ça c'est juste ton ensemble pour tes combats. Ta robe est en préparation. Tu l'auras dans une semaine.**

**Mais c'est trop !**

**Mais non, il te fallait une tenue adéquate et quand Emmett m'a donné ton surnom et tout bah j'ai juste crée cela pour toi !**

**Merci Alice vraiment !**

Bella range le tout et remercie tout le monde. Au moins elle accepte c'est déjà cela. Ma mère nous demande de passer à la salle à manger pour que nous passions à table. Mon père rengage la discussion.

**Bella, Esmée m'a dit que tu as aimé la décoration de ta maison**

**Oui, c'est absolument magnifique. J'ai hâte d'y emménager.**

**Et Bella, quand tu seras installée, on pourrait aller faire plusieurs garde robe pour les filles non ?**

**Non !**

**Pourquoi, il leur faudra bien des vêtements non ?**

**Si elles ont besoin de vêtements je t'appellerai et tu les emmèneras, moi c'est hors de question !**

**C'est dommage on s'amuserait bien, hein Rosalie ?**

**Alice a raison Bella, mais si Bella refuse ne l'oblige pas Alice !**

**Mais….**

**Non Alice !**

Alice commence à faire sa moue suppliante pour amadouer Bella. Je savais qu'elle insisterait. Carlisle regarde la scène avec amusement. Bella reste de marbre face à ma sœur.

**Allez Bella !**

**Non !**

Alice finit par laisser tomber et ma mère apporte les plats. Le repas est excellent comme d'habitude. Nous discutons de tout et de rien. Vers 23h, je décide de ramener Bella. Elle reste muette dans la voiture. En approchant de chez elle je décide de me lancer.

**Bella ?**

**Oui !**

**Tu serais ok de dîner avec moi un soir ?**

**Edward on se voit déjà tous les jours !**

**Ouais je sais, mais un dîner, histoire d'apprendre à se connaitre non ?**

**Cullen, tu me connais, je te connais. Ce n'est pas suffisant ?**

**Non pas pour moi !**

**Mérite ce dîner Cullen et peut- être que je t'accompagnerais.**

Sur ces paroles elle quitte la voiture et rentre dans son immeuble. Bon, comment je dois faire pour mériter ce repas. Je vais devoir travailler là dessus et trouver. Sur cette dernière pensée je rentre chez moi.

_**PDV de Bella :**_

La soirée dans l'ensemble était plutôt bien réussie. Alice ma créé mes tenues de combat et elle est franchement douée. Mais de là à aller faire du shopping, je ne crois pas. Elle pourrait aider les filles que j'hébergerai pour s'habiller mais voilà ça s'arrête là.

Cullen m'a invité à sortir, j'ai refusé. Bon, je lui ai mis cela comme un défi. Et je suis sûre qu'il va tout faire pour m'emmener dîner. Pourquoi je n'ai pas accepté direct. Il me plaît c'est clair, mais qu'est-ce qui me retient ? La peur de l'engagement ? La peur de devenir totalement accro à lui ? Je vais devoir y réfléchir sérieusement. En attendant une bonne nuit de sommeil ne sera pas de refus.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Coucou les filles et le mec (Oui, oui, un mec nous suis)**_

**_Nous sommes désoler pour ce retard...mais nous sommes assez occupé...Nous éspérons que ce chapitre vous plaira... _**

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et votre soutien, on voit que vous appréciez notre Bella rebelle et sûr d'elle.**_

_**Voici le nouveau chapitre !**_

_**Robisous**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Chapitre 7

**_PDV de Bella :_**

Après le dîner chez la famille Cullen, les entraînements ont reprit. Dès le lundi après-midi j'étais dans la salle, sur le ring et Emmett en face de moi. Je dois continuer à m'entraîner pour acquérir les bonnes techniques, et Emmett m'a bien fait comprendre que juste les après-midis ça risquait de ne pas être possible. Après un entraînement intensif, nous nous sommes installés sur un banc avec Edward. Ce dernier examine mes côtes.

- **Bon Emmett, le prochain combat est quand ?**

- **Dans deux mois. Tu combattras contre Maria. C'est une pro et avec elle pas le droit à l'erreur. Son entraîneur est l'un des meilleurs.**

- **Génial, je risque de me faire rétamer dès le premier round alors !**

- **Non, si tu suis tes entraînements régulièrement.**

- **Emmett, je veux bien venir le matin mais pas tous. Je dois aussi pouvoir m'occuper des filles qui vont emménager dans la maison.**

- **Ok, avec Edward nous allons organiser ça. Tu as créé un planning pour les filles ?**

- **Oui, attend je vais le chercher.**

Je me lève sans prêter attention à Edward qui tâtait mon ventre.

- **Swan, reviens t'asseoir j'ai pas fini !**

- **Désolée Cullen, mais je dois montrer un truc à mon boss.**

- **Emmett t'aurais pu attendre que j'ai fini !**

- **Désolé vieux !**

Je vais au vestiaire cherché mon planning dans mon sac de sport et retourne les voir. Edward reprend son examen sur moi pendant qu'Emmett regarde ce que j'ai fait.

- **Tu as deux matins de libre. Ça peut être jouable en plus de tous tes après-midis.**

- **Ouais, mais me demande pas d'être agréable le matin !**

- **D'ac, pas de soucis.**

- **Bon j'y go les frangins. J'vous vois demain !**

Edward soupire lourdement. Mais ne commente pas. Je vais prendre une douche, m'habiller et file de là. J'ai mon déménagement à préparer pour dans une semaine et il faut que je m'y mette. En arrivant, j'attaque les cartons. Je suis tellement prise dans ce que je fais que je n'ai pas vu l'heure défiler. Il est 2 heures du matin et quand je regarde mon salon, il n'y a presque plus rien. Je finis par aller me coucher.

Je suis réveillée par la sonnette de la porte au matin. Je vais ouvrir en grognant, et vois Edward derrière la porte. Putain qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre ici !

- **Cullen ! **Grogne-je

- **Bella, bonjour à toi aussi !**

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?**

- **Ma mère m'a explicitement demandé de venir t'aider à faire les cartons, et j'avoue qu'elle m'y a un peu forcé. Donc je suis là !**

- **Putain, il est qu'elle heure ?**

- **11 heures. Et je t'ai apporté ça !**

Il me montre une poche qui vient tous droit de la boulangerie. Je fonds devant son attention.

- **Si tu me prends par les sentiments, tu peux entrer.**

- **Eh ben, si je dois aller à la boulangerie pour que tu sois aimable, j'irai tous les jours !**

- **Cullen, tu viens de gâcher ta chance pour être aimable avec toi !**

Il grimace, mais me suis dans la cuisine. Je nous sers un café et m'installe avec les croissants. Il me regarde, et cela me met mal à l'aise.

- **Qu'est ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ?**

- **C'est la première fois que je vois une pure américaine manger un déjeuner français.**

- **Qui te dit que je suis une pure américaine ?**

- **J'en sais rien !**

- **Si je te disais que j'étais à moitié Mexicaine tient, tu me croirais ?**

- **Non pas du tout.**

- **Et bien dis toi que l'américaine ne supporte pas les œufs et toutes les cochonneries que vous avalez le matin.**

- **C'est bon à savoir !**

- **Pourquoi ?**

- **Comme ça !**

Je finis mon déjeuner tranquillement et nous attaquons les cartons. Cullen est rapide et efficace. Le salon est totalement emballé, ainsi que ma chambre et une partie de la cuisine. A 13h, il commande un repas au traiteur. Nous finissons par manger ensembles, et il me conduit à la salle de sport. Il ne m'a pas trop gonflé, il a même été plutôt cool. J'imagine qu'il cherche comment m'inviter à sortir et cherche mes faiblesses. Je le laisse faire pour l'instant.

En arrivant à la salle Emmett me file mon planning pour les deux mois à venir en prévision du combat. Les heures d'entrainement sont intenses, mais j'ai envie de gagner ce premier combat, donc je ferai tout pour y arriver. L'entraînement c'est plutôt bien passé et Edward m'a de nouveau ramenée. J'ai emballé la chambre de Natacha et le gros de la salle de bain. L'appartement est presque vide et je vais pouvoir le mettre en vente.

La semaine est passée rapidement, entre les entraînements et le déménagement, je n'ai pas eu plus de temps pour moi.

Le jour du déménagement, je me suis levée de bonne heure. J'ai terminé les derniers préparatifs et Edward est arrivé à l'appartement. Nous avons empilé les cartons dans le couloir, le temps que le camion arrive et la famille Cullen. Emmett conduit le véhicule, et avec les autres nous descendrons tous. Il doit rester près de ce dernier au cas où des jeunes cons voudraient voler quelque truc pour les revendre. Vers 10h00, l'interphone sonne et Emmett m'avertie qu'ils sont tous là. J'ouvre la porte et je vois Carlisle, Esmée, Rosalie et Alice sortir de l'ascenseur. Nous nous saluons tous, et commençons à empiler les cartons dans l'ascenseur. Edward descend avec pour les empiler dans le camion. Ça nous prend près de deux heures pour sortir juste les cartons et nous finissons par les meubles. J'aide Carlisle, étant la plus forte des filles, à les mettre dans l'ascenseur et les frangins Cullen les déchargeront arrivés en bas. A 14h, nous sommes tous à la nouvelle maison. Léna m'y a rejoint. Elle était avec Natacha ce matin. Elle se rétablie bien et pourra sortir dans quelques jours. Nous nous mettons au travail. Rosalie est allée acheter des sandwichs pour le repas du midi. A 19h00 le camion est vidé et la plupart des cartons vides. Les Cullen s'en vont, je les remercie vivement, il y a juste Edward qui reste là. Je referme la porte et le regarde sans comprendre.

- **Pourquoi t'es encore là Cullen ?**

- **Je pensais, que vu que tu ne veux pas venir avec moi au restaurant, nous pourrions manger ensembles ce soir.**

- **Et pourquoi j'accepterai ?**

- **Eh bien, parce que je t'ai aidée aujourd'hui ainsi que dans la semaine. Tu me dois bien ça non ?**

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et je suis éblouie. Le con, il a raison…je devrai être plus sympa avec lui. Mais il me sort par les yeux. Je détourne le regard, pour éviter de faire une bêtise.

- **Commande alors !**

Il me sourit de toutes ses dents et compose un numéro sur son portable. Je file à la cuisine vider les dernières bricoles.

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

Bon, la semaine s'est plutôt bien passée. Bella reste à peu près cool avec moi et j'avoue m'y habituer. Même si elle est toujours dans le sarcasme. Ce soir, j'en ai profité pour l'inviter à dîner, mais chez elle. Je sais ce n'est pas commun, mais vu qu'elle ne veut pas aller dans un resto, j'ai rien trouvé de mieux. J'appelle le restaurant français qu'il y a dans le quartier et commande plusieurs spécialités. J'imagine que si elle mange des croissants le matin, elle doit aimer la cuisine française. Je la rejoins dans la cuisine et l'aide à finaliser le rangement. Elle ne dit rien, et se contente de me regarder par moment du coin de l'œil.

Le repas arrive et nous nous installons au salon pour dîner. Je montre à Bella ce que j'ai commandé.

- **Mais t'es pas fou ? Ce resto coûte une fortune !**

- **Bella…non rien laisse tomber. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais manger français !**

- **Pourquoi t'as pensé ça ?**

- **Parce que tu aimes déjeuner comme un français !**

- **Bien vu Cullen.**

Nous mangeons tranquillement en discutant. Nous nous posons des questions mutuellement, mais une en particulier me passe dans la tête.

- **Pourquoi avoir choisis le nom de tigresse ?**

- **Le tigre est un animal majestueux, qui ne se laisse pas faire, se débrouille seul pour survivre, et sort les griffes quand on l'emmerde.**

- **Donc tu te prends pour un tigre ?**

- **Non….J'aime juste ce que cet animal signifie.**

- **D'accord !**

Bon, elle aime les tigres. Pourquoi pas ! Nous continuons le jeu des questions. Plus je passe du temps avec elle, plus j'aime sa compagnie. Pourtant, elle n'est pas spécialement sous mon charme, et j'aime beaucoup ça. Vers minuit, je décide de rentrer. La journée a été éprouvante, et je tombe de fatigue.

- **Je vais y aller !**

- **Cullen t'es mort de fatigue, tu peux prendre une des chambres à l'étage !**

- **Tu crois ?**

- **Écoute, même si tu me tapes sur les nerfs et tout, ça serait dommage que tu ais un accident de voiture non ? J'ai encore besoin de toi.**

- **T'as besoin de moi ? **Lui dis-je avec un sourire

- **Cullen, j'ai besoin de toi pour la boxe !**

Elle rougit un peu, et je souris grandement face à sa gêne. J'ai réussis à la déstabiliser.

- **Ok, merci pour ton…hospitalité !**

- **N'exagère pas non plus. Je vais me coucher, on rangera ça demain.**

- **Ok, bonne nuit Bella !**

- **Bye Cullen !**

Je soupire, mon prénom doit lui écorcher la bouche, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Je décide de monter aussi et prends la chambre la plus près d'elle. Je me déshabille et file dans la salle de bain avec une serviette entouré autour de ma taille. J'entre dans la pièce et me stop net en voyant Bella, nue sortir de la douche. Elle se fige quand elle s'aperçoit de ma présence.

- **Putain Cullen, tu ne peux pas toquer ?**

- **Hein ? ….Quoi ?**

Je la regarde alors qu'elle cherche une serviette à se mettre autour d'elle. Je lui en tends une qui se trouve prêt de moi. Elle me regarde, le rouge aux joues et me remercie.

**_PDV de Bella :_**

Putain ce con de Cullen me chauffe sans le vouloir. Sa gentillesse, son attitude…je fonds littéralement. Et qu'est qui m'a prit de le laisser dormir ici hein ? Et voilà dans qu'elle situation je me trouve. Nue, dans la salle de bain, avec Cullen qui porte seulement une serviette, je vois bien le V qui mène droit vers l'endroit qui me fais mouiller encore plus. Je suis rouge, je le sais. Et lui souris comme un arrogant. Merde, j'ai envie de lui et maintenant. Il me passe une serviette que j'enroule autour de moi, et m'approche de lui. Oh son parfum…je craque. J'approche mon visage du sien et l'embrasse. Il répond immédiatement à mon baiser, et nous nous embrassons plus sauvagement. Il m'entoure de ses bras et je passe les miens derrière sa nuque. Je sens ma serviette qui tombe, mais c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Je le veux maintenant et en moi…Mes mains parcours son corps de dieu grec, je caresse ses abdos jusqu'au V et remonte. Il frissonne. Il quitte ma bouche et me fais des baisers dans le cou, il s'écarte de moi et ma serviette tombe, il attaque directement mes seins. Je sens sa virilité contre mon ventre et décide de m'en occuper. Je retire sa serviette et dégluti difficilement face à son engin. Putain il est bien bâti. Il continue de s'occuper de mes seins, et je gémis quand il mordille mon téton. Sa main droite descend vers mon centre en ébullition. Je prends son sexe en main et commence un doux va et vient. Il gémit, puis grogne. Je le relâche.

- **Cullen j'ai besoin de toi…maintenant !**

- **T'es sûre?**

- **OUI !**

Il me porte et me pose sur le meuble de la salle de bain, mes fesses au bord et il se présente à mon entrée.

- **Bella, j'ai pas de…de préservatif !**

J'ouvre le premier tiroir, en sort un, ouvre l'emballage avec mes dents ce qui le fais grogner, et le déroule rapidement sur son sexe. Il se remet et je bouge mon bassin pour qu'il me pénètre immédiatement. Ce qu'il fait sans attendre.

- **Oh putain ! **Gémis-je

Il me rempli entièrement, j'ai la sensation d'être étirée, et ce n'est pas désagréable.

- **Bella….t'es…tellem…tellement bonne !**

Il me martèle littéralement, je reçois ses coups de reins comme une libération. Le plaisir monte encore plus vite et j'explose littéralement sur sa queue. Il sort de moi, me fais descendre de mon perchoir, me tourne. Je me cambre vers lui et il me pénètre vivement.

- **Oh oui….c'est…trop…bon !**

- **Putain Bella…**

Il accélère ses coups de reins, il vient titiller mon clitoris et un second orgasme explose littéralement en moi. Je sens Cullen grogner et dire mon nom quand il éjacule dans la capote. Il pose sa tête sur mon dos, le temps que nous reprenions nos esprits. Mes jambes flanchent et il me rattrape. Il me porte comme une jeune mariée et me dépose sur mon lit. Il m'embrasse tendrement et s'allonge près de moi. Instinctivement, je me blotti contre lui.

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

Il s'est passé quoi ? On a couché ensembles ? Merde, on a fait certainement une grosse connerie. Mais comment résister, quand ses lèvres ont attaqué les miennes, je n'y ai mis aucune résistance, j'en avais autant envie qu'elle. Et ce que nous avons fait, mon dieu c'est trop bon. Je la sentais tellement serrée autour de moi. Elle dort dans mes bras, combien de fois j'ai rêvé de ça. Mais maintenant, demain matin comment va-t-elle réagir? Comment allons-nous passer au-dessus de ça ? Je ne veux pas que ce soit seulement un coup d'un soir, mais pour Bella ? Je verrai bien demain. Je finis par m'endormir tranquillement.

Je me réveille de bonne heure est décide d'aller acheter ses croissants. Elle sera peu être de meilleure humeur avec ça. En revenant, je prépare la cafetière, et me sert un café. Bella arrive dans la cuisine et rougit en me voyant. Je lui souris, et lui montre les croissants dans la panière. Je lui sers un café et nous déjeunons tranquillement.

- **Merci !**

- **Pour quoi ?**

- **Les croissants !**

- **De rien. Tu as bien dormi ?**

- **Trop bien, je dirais.**

- **Bella ce qui c'est passé hier soir…je ne sais pas comment tu vois les choses…mais je veux que tu sache que pour moi ce n'est pas juste un coup d'un soir !**

- **Edward…j'en avais envie depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Mais je ne suis pas fiable, ni stable…**

- **Mais ont peu essayé non ?**

- **Edward…je vais plus te faire de mal qu'autre chose.**

- **Ne dit pas ça Bella, donne nous une chance s'il te plaît…**

- **Edward, on bosse ensemble, on va devoir se supporter à longueur de journée…tu sais comment je suis…pourquoi tu veux essayer ?**

- **Parce que j'en ai envie. Regarde on s'entend bien finalement quand tu ne m'envoie pas chier, ou que tu écoutes un peu autour de toi !**

Je la vois sourire, je sais que je fais désespéré, mais je veux quand même essayer, je la veux avec ses problèmes, son caractère de chien et tout.

- **Cullen…d'accord, on peut faire un essai. Mais….**

- **Mais quoi Bella ?**

- **Au gymnase, je ne veux pas que tu me colles, je continue à faire ce que j'ai envie quand j'en ai envie. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un gars surprotecteur collé aux fesses. Et je ne veux pas le dire à qui que ce soit !**

- **D'accord ça marche pour moi.**

- **Ah oui…et je ne veux pas de surnom ridicule !**

- **D'accord tigresse !**

Elle sourit, se lève et vient m'embrasser tendrement. Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à faire en sorte que ça fonctionne entre nous.

**_PDV de Bella :_**

Bon, en me levant quand je ne les pas vu près de moi j'ai un peu paniqué. J'avoue que j'ai plus qu'aimé ce que nous avons fait la veille, et je suis prête à remettre ça. Mais un autre problème se pose…Comment lui envisage-t-il les choses ? J'ai été rassurée en le voyant dans la cuisine ce matin. Notre petite discussion, m'a ravie même si je vais stresser avec cette relation. Je dois bien admettre que je suis impulsive…et colérique…et bagarreuse…A voir si Edward va supporter tout ça.

Demain matin Natasha sort de l'hôpital et Edward doit la conduire ici. Je lui ai préparé sa chambre, pour qu'elle soit à l'aise. Je dois penser à m'acheter une voiture aussi, je ne suis pas près du gymnase et pour les filles ça peut être pratique.

Natasha arrive et je l'attends sous le perron. Edward sort de la voiture, me fais un grand sourire et va ouvrir la portière passager. Natasha descend du véhicule et viens vers moi en m'ouvrant les bras. Je la serre contre moi.

- **Bella, je suis tellement contente que tu ais réussis ton projet !**

- **J'en suis ravie aussi. Viens, je te fais visiter. Tu vas bien ?**

- **Très bien, j'avais hâte de sortir de cet hôpital.**

- **Bella ?**

Je me tourne pour faire face à Edward.

- **Oui ?**

- **Je viens te chercher à 13h, soit prête…**

- **Ok, merci Cullen !**

Je lui fais un signe de main et je conduis Natasha dans toute la maison. Elle s'extasie devant tout. Je monte à l'étage et lui montre l'endroit où elle aura les consultations avec le psychologue.

- **Maintenant, je vais te montrer ton espace à toi !**

Nous redescendons au deuxième et je la conduis devant une porte.

- **Ouvre !**

Elle ouvre la porte, et s'arrête net. Elle regarde partout puis entre enfin. Sa chambre est vraiment belle. Du violet et du rose comme elle aime. Avec un lit King size.

- **Alors ?**

Elle se tourne enfin vers moi, avec les larmes aux yeux. Elle me saute dans les bras.

- **Elle est magnifique, j'ai toujours rêvé avoir une chambre comme celle-ci. Merci Bella !**

- **C'est normal…tu as besoin de ça pour remonter la pente et je suis heureuse de te le fournir.**

- **C'est super…**

Nous redescendons au salon, et je lui explique un peu ce qui va se passer. Les rendez-vous, les tâches ménagères…enfin tout ce qu'il faut pour garder cette maison entretenue et aider les filles. Natasha est plus que ravie de servir à quelque chose.

Maintenant, sa nouvelle vie commence, tout comme la mienne….


	8. Chapter 8

_**Coucou les filles et le mec (Oui, oui, un mec nous suis)**_

**_Nous sommes désoler pour ce retard...mais nous sommes assez occupé...Nous éspérons que ce chapitre vous plaira... _**

_**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et votre soutien, on voit que vous appréciez notre Bella rebelle et sûr d'elle.**_

_**Voici le nouveau chapitre !**_

_**Robisous**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Chapitre 8

**_PDV de Bella :_**

Après l'installation de Natasha dans la maison, les psychologues de l'hôpital qui veulent m'aider m'ont envoyé trois autres filles. Carmen, Kate et Ludivine.

L'histoire de Ludivine est la pire. Cette jeune femme de 21 ans a vécu des choses que je ne pouvais même pas soupçonner. Il y a des malades partout. Les psychologues m'ont donné les dossiers des filles, pour que je sache quoi faire en cas de crise.

Carmen et Kate sont dans ma situation, elles ont vécu un viol, puis s'en est suivi la drogue et la prostitution. Elle m'aide beaucoup à la maison, et j'avoue que je pars l'esprit tranquille à mes entrainements. Léna est avec elles dès que je m'absente.

L'entente à la maison est bonne, Edward me rend visite régulièrement, mais nous gardons nos distances devant les filles.

Nous sommes à 1 mois du combat et je ne suis pas encore au point. J'ai doublé les entrainements, et Emmett est plus que ravie. Edward beaucoup moins, mais il n'a rien à dire…Personne ne se doute de notre relation et je préfère. Je sais qu'Emmett ne le prendrais absolument pas mal, ni la famille Cullen d'ailleurs, mais je ne suis pas prête à m'afficher en couple. Ce qu'Edward comprend…enfin je pense qu'il comprend.

Je me dirige vers le magasin pour faire les courses de la semaine, je me suis enfin achetée une voiture, un SUV Mercedes et j'en suis très fière. Je peux emmener les filles où bon leurs semblent et c'est tout ce qui compte.

En entrant dans le magasin je tombe nez-à-nez avec Mme Cullen. Je l'aime beaucoup, elle est très maternelle et elle me rappelle ma mère.

- **« Bonjour Bella ! »**

- **« Mme Cullen »**

- **« Bella, appelle moi Esmée s'il te plaît…j'ai l'impression que tu parles avec ma belle-mère »**

- **« Désolée Esmée…comment allez-vous ? »**

- **« Très bien, et toi à la maison ? »**

- **« Les filles s'adaptent doucement. J'aurais besoin d'Alice pour les emmener faire du shopping, ça peut-être possible ? »**

- **« Je pense oui, elle sera contente de s'en charger. Tu pourrais les accompagner ? »**

- **« Je n'ai pas le temps, mes entraînements me prenne tous mon temps libre ! »**

- **« Bella il faut savoir se poser un peu… »**

- **« Je sais, mais je ne suis pas au point, quand j'aurais atteint le niveau je verrai…mais je veux absolument gagner ce combat… »**

- **« Emmett m'a dit que tu te débrouillais plutôt bien ! »**

- **« Oui, enfin j'essaye tout du moins ! »**

- **« Je passerai te voir à l'entrainement, j'ai quelque chose à te remettre. »**

- **« D'accord, j'y suis tous les après-midi et quelques matins ! »**

- **« Très bien…je te laisse…à plus tard Bella ! »**

- **« Oui à bientôt»**

Les courses finies, je rentre à la maison. Lorsque j'arrive, Ludivine est encore en boule sur le sofa. Je préfère la laisser pour le moment, elle se renferme souvent sur elle-même, mais je la comprends. Je m'apprêtais à ranger les commissions quand on sonna à la porte. J'ouvre et tombe sur Edward.

- **« Salut ! »**

- **« Salut ma belle ! »**

- **« Que puis-je pour toi ? »**

- **« Ma mère m'a dit que tu avais besoin d'Alice…donc je viens chercher les filles pour les emmener chez Alice! »**

- **« Tu vas faire du shopping avec elles ? »**

- **« Non, Alice m'a simplement demandé de venir les récupérer. » **

- **« Ok, entre ! »**

Je m'efface pour qu'il entre et je l'embrasse tendrement.

- **« Tu reviens ici après ? »**

- **« Tu as besoin de moi ? »**

- **« Si tu ne viens pas, je m'occuperai de moi toute seule ! »**

Il me regarde avec un magnifique sourire en coin. Nous n'avons rien pu faire depuis 15 jours et là je suis totalement en manque. Je monte chercher Carmen et Kate. A l'annonce d'une virée shopping avec Alice, elles sautent de joie. Je les laisse se préparer et je descends voir Ludivine. Je m'approche doucement du sofa et me penche à hauteur de son visage.

- **« Ludivine ? »**

- **« Oui, Bella ? »**

- **« Tu as besoin de vêtement, veux-tu aller faire un peu de shopping ? »**

- **« Euh…je ne sais pas…je n'ai pas d'argent et… »**

- **« Ludivine, vos frais vestimentaires sont à ma charge. Tu seras avec Carmen et Kate et Alice. Edward boit un café dans la cuisine en vous attendant. C'est lui qui vous conduit chez Alice. Ensuite vous revenez avec elle. Ça te dit ? » **

- **« D'accord, et ça me fera sortir un peu… »**

- **« Oui, va t'habiller… »**

Elle se lève tranquillement et monte dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Je rejoins Edward dans la cuisine et lui tend une enveloppe. Il me regarde sans comprendre.

- **« C'est pour le shopping des filles, je pense qu'il y aura largement ce qu'il faut ! »**

- **« Ok, je donnerai ça à Alice ! »**

- **« Ça y est Bella on est prête ! »**

- **« Ludivine va arriver. Essayez de lui remonter le moral pendant cette sortie elle en a besoin… »**

- **« T'inquiète pas…on va veiller sur elle… »**

- **« Merci les filles… »**

Ludivine arrive tranquillement. Elle ne dit rien, Kate et Carmen la prenne par le bras pour la conduire à la voiture d'Edward. J'embrasse chastement ce dernier et il file.

**_PDV d'Edward :_**

Me voilà avec trois filles dans la voiture pour les conduire chez Alice. Quand ma mère a informé Alice que Bella voulait qu'elle amène les filles faire du shopping, elle est devenue folle et a demandé à le faire aujourd'hui. Carmen qui est installée sur le siège passager me regarde en coin.

- **« Que veux-tu Carmen ? »**

- **« Je me demandais…. »**

- **« Oui vas-y ? »**

- **« Bella ! elle te plaît ? »**

- **« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »**

- **« J'ai vu les regards qu'elle te lance, et la façon dont toi tu la regardes… »**

- **« Oui elle me plaît… »**

- **« Pourquoi vous ne sortez pas ensemble alors ? »**

- **« C'est plus compliqué que ça n'y paraît ! »**

- **« Je vois pas pourquoi…t'es un homme c'est une femme…y a rien de plus… »**

- **« Si…beaucoup plus. Bella a un caractère de chien, et elle en est fière. Elle est têtue aussi…mais pourquoi toutes ses questions ? »**

- **« Comme ça…je pense qu'elle devrait s'occuper un peu d'elle c'est tout… »**

- **« Ne t'inquiète pas pour Bella, elle sait se débrouiller… »**

Je suis mal à l'aise de mentir, mais bon…Bella ne veut pas que ça se sache donc…je dépose les filles chez Alice et je retourne voir ma belle. Ma queue frétille déjà dans mon pantalon en imaginant ce que nous allons faire. Je roule un peu trop vite, mais ce n'est pas grave…

J'arrive à la maison…je toque et entre directement. Je ferme la porte à clé, on ne sait jamais. Je ne vois personne. Je décide de monter directement à sa chambre. Je toque à la porte et une voix étouffée me dit d'entrer. J'entre doucement dans la pièce, et une Bella totalement nue, allongée sur son lit avec sa main sur son sexe me fait face. Je durcis immédiatement… Je m'approche d'elle tranquillement.

- **« Tu as été trop long…j'ai dû commencer sans toi ! »**

- **« Je viens terminer ton travail »**

Je me dessape rapidement, et la rejoins sur le lit. Je ne cache pas l'effet qu'elle a sur moi. Je me place entre ses jambes, retire cette main gênante et plonge ma tête entre ses cuisses.

- **« Oh….OUI ! »**

Je joue de ma langue sur son clitoris et deux doigts entre en elle. Elle bouge son bassin, gémis fortement. Je mordille son clitoris et elle gémit plus fort…

- **« Putain…Edward ! »**

Je continue ma douce torture, et la sens qui se resserre sur mes doigts. Je stoppe tout mouvement, sous ses plaintes.

- **« Cullen…qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »**

- **« Tu es impatiente ma tigresse ? »**

- **« Putain dépêche-toi ou je me termine… »**

Je la regarde en lui lançant un sourire en coin. Je sors une capote de ma poche, l'enfile rapidement et plonge en elle sans ménagement…

- **« Putain…. »**

Bella passe ses jambes autour de moi, et j'entre en elle. Je sais qu'elle aime la méthode brute…et j'adore ça aussi…surtout que je suis bien serré en elle…Bella me griffe le dos en s'arquant…

- **« Putain Bella…t'es…bonne »**

- **« Merde…Cullen…pl….plus…vite ! »**

J'accélère mes coups de reins, je la sens proche…je continue et elle se resserre violement sur moi…Je ne résiste pas et un putain d'orgasme s'abat sur moi…Je suis totalement hors du temps…Je reprends ma respiration doucement et je vais pour me retirer d'elle, mais elle m'en empêche…

- « **Reste encore un peu… »**

Je reste à ma place tout en la caressant tendrement…elle m'embrasse en léchant ma lèvre inférieure et je me sens durcir dans son sexe…putain comment c'est possible ? Elle gémit de nouveau et bouge son bassin…je ne peux m'empêcher de bouger également…C'est juste fantastique…je n'ai jamais rien connu de telle…Mes coups de reins sont doux et tendres…je la sens se resserrer sur moi et je vais caresser son clitoris…elle se cambre et crie sa jouissance…je ne tarde pas à la suivre…Je sors d'elle et m'allonge à ses cotés en la tirant vers moi…Nos corps sont en sueur et Bella pose sa tête sur mon torse en me caressant les abdos tranquillement…

- « **Va falloir être plus prudent… »**lui dis-je

- **« Pourquoi ? »**

- **« Carmen m'a posé des questions tout à l'heure…elle ne comprend pas pourquoi on ne se met pas ensemble… »**

- **« Ah…bah ma foi…elle est observatrice…si elle vient à l'apprendre, on lui demandera de se taire c'est tout… »**

- **« Comme tu veux… »**

Je l'embrasse sur le crâne et nous filons prendre une douche rapide…Bella prépare un repas en speed et nous partons à la salle…Le combat approche rapidement et Bella apprend assez vite même s'il y a encore des lacunes…elle garde les mauvaises habitudes des combats illégaux…Je la regarde sur le ring à bastonner Emmett…je souris en voyant les points qu'il mange, mais jamais il se plaint…Je suis stoppé dans ma contemplation par une blonde pulpeuse et vulgaire à souhait qui se pose devant moi…

- **« Salut beau gosse… »**

- **« Euh….salut… »**lui dis-je troublé

- **« Moi c'est Tanya et tu es ? »**

- **« Edward…mais excuse-moi tu me bloques la vue là… »**

Je la pousse un peu et reporte mon attention vers Bella et Emmett…mais la blonde en a décidé autrement en posant sa main pleine de griffes sur mon avant-bras…Je me raidis et fais semblant de ne pas la voir…Je lui lance un regard en biais et quand elle regarde vers le ring je vois son visage viré au rouge…

- « **C'est bien Bella Swan sur le ring ? » **Demande-t-elle incrédule

- **« En quoi ça te regarde ? »**

Je ne veux pas lui donner des informations, à priori elles se connaissent et je ne veux pas causer du tort à Bella…

- **« Pourquoi elle est là cette salope ? »**

- **« Eh tu l'insultes pas… »**

- **« Je vais me gêner tiens… »**

Bella décide de ce moment pour tourner la tête vers moi….et quand elle aperçoit la personne qui se tient à mes côtés ses yeux deviennent des éclairs…je ne voudrais pas être à la place de la blonde à cet instant….pas que j'ai peur de Bella, mais ses excès de colère sont assez violents…Elle descend du ring en quatrième vitesse, alors qu'Emmett la regarde avec curiosité…

- « **Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »**

- **« Eh bien…je vois que la politesse ne fais toujours pas partie de ton vocabulaire… »**

- **« Je n'ai pas à être polis avec une pute dans ton genre…dégages d'ici, ce n'est pas ton quartier à ce que je sais…. »**

- **« Je suis là parce que je chercher un entraineur… »**

Bella rigole d'un rire à moitié hystérique…je lui prends les épaules pour qu'elle se calme, une fois fait elle regarde de nouveau Tanya…

- **« Y a pas d'entraineur pour toi ici….pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à ton mac…James de t'entraîner… »**

- **« Parce que c'est un con… »**

- **« J'en ai rien à foutre…casse-toi d'ici avant que ce soit moi qui te vire….et un conseil…Edward ! tu en restes éloignée, je me gênerais pas à te refaire ta sale face de bimbo totalement refaite si j'te vois tourner autour de lui… »**

- **« C'est un mec…il t'appartient pas… »**

- **« Suis mon conseil…je te le garantie… »** lui dit Bella les dents serrer…

- « **J'me casse…on se reverra… »**

- **« Ouais quand je t'aurais déboité la mâchoire…. »**

La blonde se tire enfin et Bella se calme….Je reste surpris et je m'apprête à lui poser la question quand elle me prend de cours…

- **« Je lui ai cassé la gueule y a quelque mois…c'est une pute de James celui qui m'a tabassée…je ne veux pas la voir ici ou dans les parages…ce n'est pas bon signe si elle est là…alors évitez la comme la peste, sinon je me gênerai pas de vous refaire le portrait a chacun d'entre vous….est-ce bien clair ? »**

- **« Oui » **murmurâmes mon frère et moi.

On va nous prendre pour des fiottes, mais si vous voyez le regard qu'elle nous lance, je préfère ne pas la contredire…Elle finit par se calmer et retourner sur le ring...

**_PDV ? :_**

J'ai plus de nouvelle de la petite Swan et je n'aime pas ça…j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'elle fabrique pour lui faire bouffer ma vengeance….J'ai envoyé Tanya inspecter les environs où un gars l'aurait aperçu…et ça n'a pas manqué…elle s'entraîne pour des combats…j'ignore lequel mais je vais bientôt le savoir….et je vais pouvoir me défouler sur cette salope…


End file.
